Day of Destiny
by xXSennaXx
Summary: Momo Hinamori is,not new but not old either,to Karakura Town. While living there she meets a white haired teen named Toshiro Hitsugaya who just so happens to be her childhood friend from a long time ago...Full Summary Inside!
1. The First Day

**Kya! This story is the one i'm working on the most! I'm looking forward to writing out all the chapters! Sorry there isn't any prologue; i don't have it saved on my computer and it's only uploaded on deviantART.**

**Summary: **_Momo Hinamori is,not new but not old either,to Karakura Town. While living there she meets a white haired teen named Toshiro Hitsugaya who just so happens to be her childhood friend from a long time ago,but losing contact with him after what happened,Momo must now relive her past to fight what is happening in the the way,she has to make some choices that could change her life for either the worse or for the best..._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY characters OR Bleach! They all belong to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Momo!"<p>

A girl with dark brown hair,that could be mistaken for black,and chocolate brown eyes stood in front of her new school. Her hair was done up in a bun and tied by a mint green cloth. She wore the standard school outfit, a grey skirt with a grey jacket and red ribbon around her neck.

She stood there for a moment longer before she saw a girl with long,strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes,running up to her. The women had overly large breasts and she wore she shirt so it was exposing.

"Oh, hi Rangiku-san." Momo said, before being glomped to the ground.

"Have you heard?"

Momo looked at her friend confused, "About what?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya goes to THIS SCHOOL!"

"Who?" Momo asked, cocking her head.

"Momo! Don't tell me you've forgotten who he is! Remember, your parents use to be friends with his parents and you'd guys always hang out!"

"Rangiku-san, how am I supposed to remember that? That would've been a long time ago!"

"Yeah….You're right. I'm sorry."

Momo shook her head, smiling sadly. A long time ago, at the age of 15, Momo had lost her parents to a serial killer. That night she had just come home from Rangiku's when she had heard a crash.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out.

There was no reply from anywhere in the house. So, Momo had taken off her shoes and went to the living room where her parents were usually seated. There, in the two chairs were her parents, but they weren't moving, and they weren't breathing. Momo furrowed her brow. She didn't believe it. She walked up to her Mother and shook her only to scream when she saw blood. When she turned around she saw-

Momo shook her head to get the memories out of her head, this wasn't anytime to think about that, she was at her new school now. She couldn't think about something that had happened a few years back. Momo was now 17.

"Anyways Rangiku-san, why are you so excited about him coming to our school?"

"Because from what I remember, he was always so short and chibi like!"

Momo laughed and shook her head, "I don't think you should be worrying about him right now. If you don't start doing schoolwork or homework, you're not going to be able to graduate this year."

Rangiku groaned, "Not you too Momo! I've already got all the teachers on my butt about that! And even the principal! I don't need it from my best friend either!"

"Don't be that way Rangiku-san. You don't want to be stuck here any longer do you? I thought you wanted to graduate and go find _**him**_, and figure out why he did what he did."

Rangiku was quiet and didn't say anything until they were at the front doors of the school, "It doesn't matter anymore Momo. He did what he did, I can't change his past and there's no way he plans on changing his future either."

Without waiting for a reply Rangiku slipped into the school, leaving a stunned Momo behind.

_She's always like that when we talk about_ _**him, **_Momo thought. She shook her head and opened the doors to another new school day, to only walk into someone and fall over.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**Was it okay? Man,i know this is kinda...slow...but i left a cliffy! ooh! XD Stay tuned(that sayings so old...) but in the meantime please review!


	2. The Unexpected

**hey everyone! I'm back with an update! i hope you enjoy it~ Toshiro's behavior might be confusing for a bit,but it'll be explained next chapter!**

**So,Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Bleach or its characters in ANY way! They all belong to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

><p>"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going!"<p>

Momo sat up rubbing her head where she had hit it. Her jacket was now all wrinkled and was pushed up a bit, exposing her white shirt underneath.

"I-I'm sorry," she sat up on her knees and started to collect her books and binders, "Are you okay?" she asked, "You're not hurt are you?"

She looked up to see a boy with white spiky hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing the male student uniform, grey pants and a grey jacket. When she looked at him, she saw him studying her, like she was an alien from another planet.

She blushed and looked away, standing up. "Well, I'm sorry for knocking you over," she said, not meeting his eyes, "I hope you're alright."

He didn't respond, but instead stood up, turned around and went inside the school. Momo just stood there, shocked and a little ticked off. _Well, he could at least say something! _She thought.

She shook her head and walked into the school, dreading this place.

* * *

><p>"Hinamori-kun!"<p>

Momo turned around and smiled at her friend that was now walking beside her, "Hi Kira-kun!"

Izuru kira had blond with part of it falling over his right eyes. His eyes were blue and, sadly to Momo, people sometimes called him emo because of how he acted. That made Momo quite sad, she hated seeing her friends treated poorly.

"So, how was your first class? You and Matsumoto-san have been here for a long time, but you've never been to this school. I hope you're doing well."

"Oh, I'm doing fine Kira-kun! You don't have to worry about me! I'm not very good at English though….."

"Oh,well,just practice. I'm sure you can get it eventually. What's your next class?"

"Ummm…" Momo looked down at her schedule, "I have Math," she groaned, "Great. Math."

Kira chuckled, "You'll be fine Hinamori-kun. Just sit in the back of the class or something. I have P.E now! Bye!" he waved as he ran down the hall and Momo waved back.

She sighed as she walked down the hall, trying to find the classroom her next subject was in. After about five minutes of walking, she finally found it.

As she walked in she noticed white pieces of paper on the desks. Walking up to one she grabbed the paper off the desk and saw it had a name on it,_ Renji Abarai. _Momo sighed and put the paper back down, walking around the classroom until she found her name. She looked next to her and glared at the name on the desk. She loved window seats, and hated sitting in between two people, but seeing no other choice she sighed and sat down, setting her bag next to her.

Seeing she had five minutes left, she took out her notebook and started doodling, but stopped when someone sat next to her. She looked over and saw a boy with white spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Her own chocolate orbs widened. It was the boy from earlier, the boy she ran into at the front doors.

As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned and looked at her, a thin, white eyebrow raised. Blood rushed to Momo's face as she turned to the front of the classroom, her bangs covering her eyes. The next moment the teacher came in and Momo sighed in relief; _At least I can concentrate on work now instead of his stare…_ she thought.

* * *

><p>"Momo!" The brunette looked behind her only to be met by her friend hugging her, "How was your first day of school?" she asked, excitedly.<p>

"R-Rangiku-san c-can't b-breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry Momo!" she said, letting go of her, "I'm just excited! It looks like the teachers from our old school didn't say anything too bad about me! But, I want to know how YOUR day was!" Rangiku said.

Momo looked around nervously, "Umm…well. It was okay. I'm terrible at English and Math! Just thought I'd let that out."

"Momo! I don't want to know about the boring stuff!"

"E-Eh? Rangiku-san….What do you want to know about then?"

"Did you meet any boys?"

Momo looked at her startled, "W-Well I talked to Kira-kun today…."

"No Momo! I mean did you meet any guys you DON'T know?"

"O-Oh…Well…." Momo felt her face heat up, "T-There was ONE guy….H-He sits beside me in Math and History….I think he's in my art class too." She sighed, "All the girls basically drool over him! It's ridiculous!"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow, "Could you be…jealous?"

"W-What? Rangiku-san! I don't even know him! How could I be jealous?"

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Thought I'd try it out. What does he look like?"

"Umm….well, he has white spiky hair and turquoise eyes…." She trailed off as she saw Rangiku staring at her, "What?"

"Momo…..I think that was Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Momo was taken aback for a moment, "N-No that couldn't be! He looked more…more…more…."

"Hot?" Rangiku finished for her.

Momo blushed furiously and looked down to hide her blush, "N-No! That's not what I was going to say at all!"

"Then what were you going to say Momo?" her friend giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say he looked different."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow, "MORE different? Face if Momo! You think he's hot!"

"I-I never said that!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you never NOT said it either."

"Oh Rangiku-san, give it up! I never said that! Nor was I thinking it."

"Well…let's see your reaction when he comes over here!"

"Oh yeah…Sure….Wait…What?" Momo quickly looked to where her friend was and saw a head of white hair, "Rangiku-san….don't."

Too late.

"Hey! Toshiro!" Rangiku yelled, waving her arms. Everyone outside looked at them and stared. When everyone saw they, or Rangiku, were waving at Toshiro, they looked at him and stared.

Toshiro sighed, seeing there was no choice but to walk over to them. As he approached he quickly recognized the girl from his classes, Momo Hinamori. Now…why did that name sound familiar? He shook his head. It was probably nothing. Probably another fangirl, that's most likely where he heard the name from, a letter from a fangirl.

"What do you want?" he asked, as he approached the two girls. He eyed the one that was grinning at him like a little kid. What was her problem?

"Toshiro Hitsugaya right? I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! And this is my friend Momo Hinamori!" he nodded, looking at Momo. _Wait, is she blushing? _He asked himself, "Anyways, I wanted to ask, do you know her?" Rangiku asked, pointing to Momo.

"Well, of course." He scoffed. What a stupid question. She was in every single one of his classes, how could he NOT know her?

"Oh good! Then it won't be a problem for you two to catch up!"

Okay, now Toshiro was confused. He looked at Rangiku, "I'm sorry. Catch up? I just met her today."

Rangiku's smile quickly dropped, "Oh, so you DON'T remember. Momo! Why don't you explain?" she asked, turning to her shorter and much quieter friend.

Her face reddened and she looked at her friend, slightly glaring, "N-No thanks Rangiku-san! I'd rather not!"

Toshiro's brow furrowed as he studied Momo. Her chocolate brown eyes looked familiar….her voice was in the back of his mind. He could hear it, but, he didn't know if it was really her. When Momo smiled an image popped up in his head of a short girl with pigtails, laughing and smiling, calling _'Shiro-chan!' _His eyes widened.

"B-Bed-wetter?" he asked slowly, watching her reaction. She froze and turned to look at him, flushing.

"Don't call me that Shiro-chan!" Momo said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, when you stop calling me that! Baka bed-wetter…" he muttered.

"Shiro-chan! Stop being mean!"

"Make me," he smirked.

Momo was about to retort but was stopped by Rangiku, "Whoa guys, don't go too far in the flirting, k?"

Momo flushed, "R-Rangiku-san! What have I told you about saying stuff like that?"

"Well….." she scratched the back of her head, "I don't know."

"You afraid or embarrassed about something bed-wetter?" Toshiro asked, one eyebrow raised.

"N-NO!" she yelled, quickly covering her mouth, "It's just…well….we gotta go! Bye Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya!" he yelled after her as Rangiku and Momo walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ahahahahaha!" Rangiku laughed, holding her stomach, "Momo! You SOOO like him! You should've seen your face when he came over! You blushed SOO much! And you wouldn't look at him until he called you bed-wetter! By the way….I didn't know he knew that…"<p>

Momo blushed, "Rangiku-san! I don't like him! I've already told you that! And….well, he knows because of my-my mother…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Momo. I didn't mean to bring that up. How about in return I bring you shopping? Get out of your apartment for once! We could go shopping for shoes! Or tops! Or…how about we just go look for everything?" she grinned.

Momo laughed and pushed her friend playfully, "You always want to go shopping Rangiku-san! Can't we go to the library or something?"

"Momo…..you've got some weird hobbies," her friend's face was pinched up in disgust.

"Fine, I'll go," she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Momo! This would look gorgeous on you!" Momo turned and looked at the dress her friend was wearing. It was white, strapless and looked like it would reach her knees; around the waist as a black ribbon. At the top, two black ribbons joined in the middle of her chest making a bow while near the bottom of the dress there was black ribbon with several layers near the bottom. (AN: Dress link in comments)

Her brow furrowed, "I don't know Rangiku-san….What would I use it for?"

"Well…..it's REALLY far in the school year right?"

"Yes…." She said slowly. That was true, it was March now, with the whether being decent, and they had decided to enroll this late because they now felt comfortable where they were living, "But why does that matter?"

"Well, I hear they have an end of the year dance in May. You could wear this!"

Momo frowned, "Rangiku-san, it's too early to think about that stuff!"

"Not really! It's almost April! It will be next week! And they have it in the MIDDLE of the month, Kira said. So, you should get it!"

Momo shifted uncomfortably, "I-I still don't know Rangiku-san…..I don't really have the money….."

"Oh! Don't worry about that Momo! I'll buy it for you!"

"No Rangiku-san! I can't let you buy that!"

"No, no. It's okay~" she sang, skipping up to the cash register.

Momo sighed and walked out of the store they were in only to run into someone, "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't-

"Jeez, learn how to walk bed-wetter."

Momo looked up only to meet turquoise colored eyes, "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"This is the second time you've walked into me today, be more careful or you'll hurt yourself."

Momo glared at him, "I can take care of myself you know!"

He snorted, "Yeah. I'll believe that when pigs fly." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Momo gasped, "Hitsugaya-kun! You're so mean! You never use to be this mean! What happened?"

"Puberty," he smirked at her reaction.

"T-That's just….." she trailed off as Rangiku skipped out of the store.

"Here you go!" she said, handing Momo her bag, "I'm telling you! That dress will look GORGEOUS on you Momo! I can't wait for the dance! I'm going to-

Momo put a hand over her friend's mouth, noticing Toshiro's reaction. When Rangiku had mentioned the word 'dress' his eyebrow had flew up. Then, when she mentioned the dance, both his eyebrows flew up in a, 'Are you serious?' or a 'Confused,' look.

"Hahaha," Momo laughed nervously, "W-We'll just be going now." She said, walking the opposite way from Toshiro.

"Jeez Momo. Embarrassed that much?" Rangiku asked, now walking beside her friend.

"I don't want him to know why I bought a dress!"

"Why?"

"….I don't know actually."

"Momo," Rangiku sighed, "Just admit you like the guy already!"

"No! He's a jerk! He's mean!" she pouted crossing her arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**Alright,so it's alright? I hope so. Other then Momo meeting Toshiro again...nothing much happened. Well,i'll update maybe next weekend...in the meantime,please review!


	3. Old Friends Meeting Again

**okay! So early update! Happy? No? Maybe? Anyways! I didn't really have anything to do tonight~ End of the year leaves me with no homework :/ which is a good thing actually! But then it leaves nothing to do!**

**oh,and a special thanks to _peachysnowfan,iceangel27,Lulu22Temmy _and _fullybleach_ for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: ****i do NOT own Bleach or its characters! They ALL belong to TITE KUBO!**

* * *

><p>Rangiku raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Mean? Jerk? What ARE you talking about? Do you have a fever?" Rangiku put a hand on her friend's forhead, "Well, you don't have a fever…"<p>

"Rangiku-san! I'm not sick!" she said, slapping her friend's hand away.

"But! Why'd you say that?"

"Because it's true!"

"No, it's not. You're just afraid because you like him," her friend grinned.

Momo groaned, "Just give it up already Rangiku-san! I already told you I don't! Plus, I haven't seen him since I was, I don't know, maybe ten? It could've been even younger!"

"Wow, that long? Did you keep in touch with him?"

"Well…we didn't really talk or anything. The most we talked was at least two times a year on our birthdays. But then he suddenly stopped calling me on my birthday…..I didn't know what happened to him. But…when…that incident happened a few years ago, I think he called my house. I was so scared to answer the phone though…after what happened, I didn't know who was going to call, who was going to be at my door…I didn't even know if my friends were just pretending to be my friends! I was so scared…."

The teen was so involved in telling her story that she didn't notice tears start to leak out of her eyes.

"Momo!" her friend quickly jumped up, "It's okay! Don't be sad Momo!"

"Oh, I guess I better stop, what if Hitsugaya-

"Talking about me bed-wetter?"

Momo turned around, eyes wide. There standing in front of her was Toshiro Hitsugaya himself.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun? What're you doing here?"

Toshiro's smile quickly dropped and he took a step towards Momo. He was about to say something but decided not to.

"I'm just on my way visiting the Easter Bunny," he snorted, "Where do you think I'm going? Home you baka."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing that!" she said, crossing her arms, "Jerk!" she scoffed.

"I might be a 'jerk'" he put air quotes around the word jerk, "But you know you don't hate me," he gave her a lopsided smile.

Momo looked away, a light blush on her cheeks, "Whatever. Rangiku-san, I'm going now, bye!" she waved to her friend who turned and walked down another street.

She sighed. How could she not notice? He was practically beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked, frustrated. Why was he following her?

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I just merely live this way too."

"What?" Momo turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Where exactly?"

"Does it matter? I just do. Stop being nosy and go home."

"You can't order me around! Plus I'm older!"

"Well I'm taller."

"No you're not."

Toshiro mentally cursed for being so short, "Your point being? Maybe you're too tall! And you're older too!" he laughed, "Old baka bed-wetter!"

"Are you implying I'm old?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am."

Momo shot him a glare and walked up farther, "Stupid jerk…" she muttered.

"You know, calling someone a jerk isn't very nice," she jumped when she felt breath fanning her ear.

"Then stop acting like one!"

"I'm not acting like one," he defended himself, putting his hands up in front of him.

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever you say. I still know you don't hate me."

"How do you know I don't?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Because you're you. Momo. I know how you think."

"That's so mean!" she gasped, "You don't know how I think! You haven't seen me since I was ten! How would you know?"

"Because you're in every single one of my classes and I've already seen how you act. You haven't changed. At all. Even in appearance."

Momo gasped and then frowned, saddened. That actually hurt her, Toshiro was supposed to be her friend. Yet, he was saying stuff like that?

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, "Whatever. Jerk. Just go home already." She opened her eyes and walked towards her apartment building. It was located on the corners of two streets and was large with 10 floors and was grey.

Momo walked into the lobby of the apartment and walked to the elevator-pressing the tenth floor button when she was in there. Closing the doors, she stepped back and leaned against the back of the elevator, until a hand stopped the door from closing.

"Don't you know how to watch where you're going?" someone asked.

Momo shot a glare at the person now standing next to her.

"Don't YOU know how to leave someone alone and not make snide comments?"

Toshiro merely shrugged, "Making snide comments is what I do best."

"I think acting like a jerk is what you do best."

"No Momo. I'm afraid not. That's your perspective. Not anyone else's."

"That's because you act all nice at school!" she exclaimed before the elevators opened at the tenth floor, "Well, whatever…" she mumbled, walking out of the elevator.

Momo walked towards her apartment-310-when she felt someone walking behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing. I told you I'm going home, baka bed-wetter…"

"Don't call me that Shiro-chan!"

"Then don't call me Shiro-chan! It's annoying!"

"Well bed-wetter is embarrassing!"

"And Shiro-chan's not?"

"No, it's cute! Not embarrassing."

"Sure, whatever you say," he said, suddenly stopping.

Momo looked back, confused, "Um, Shiro-chan…..Why did you stop there?"

"I live here," he replied coolly.

Momo looked at the apartment number and was horrified. 309. Oh, you've GOT to be kidding! Toshiro, living across the hall from her, no way! How did she not notice? She's been here for four months, how could she miss him? It was impossible she…..wait, no, she rarely ever went out for those four months. She had joined school because Rangiku had encouraged her and she had gotten food from Rangiku. Neither of them were comfortable with going out, but Rangiku ALWAYS did for food, so she'd drop by Momo's and drop some off.

Momo shook her head, "No…" she said, "How have I not noticed you for these last few months?" she exclaimed, looking at him.

Toshiro shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because you never came out? This was the first day I saw you so that has to be the reason."

"But…But…..But….GAH!" Momo opened her apartment and ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

What did she just do? She was just being an idiot, that's what. Why did she run from him like that? He didn't do anything, no, she was just spooked by the idea that he lived across the hall from her. The thing that bothered her though was….why did she care so much? It's not like that was anything new. They lived by each other all the time when they were younger. So, why did it bother her? She didn't understand. Maybe Rangiku was right…..

Momo shook her head and sighed, throwing her backpack on the ground. She would just forget about it and relax, do some homework and maybe hang out with Rangiku.

She grabbed her phone, realizing that she left it on the counter and flipped it open to see a message from Rangiku

**So what happened? Why was he following you home?**

Momo sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. Why was she not surprised she got a message like this?

**Nothing happened! **Momo texted back, **It just turns out that he lives across the hall from me…..:/**

A minute a later a text came back,

**:O What? Toshiro Hitsugaya lives across the hall from you? Momo, that's pretty lucky! **

**No it's not! He's mean to me! Why should I be lucky?**

***Sigh* we've been over this Momo, you like him! Either that or you're starting too!**

**But….Rangiku-san, how can I like him when I don't even know what his personality is now?**

…**..I don't really know. But remember, people change in a lot of ways, but they stay the same in a lot of ways too. Just give it some time; I'm sure you'll start to see some of the Toshiro from younger. Oh, does he still play soccer?**

Momo smiled as she read the text. Rangiku was right, all she needed was time.

**You're right Rangiku-san. I'll give it some time. I don't know actually. Hard to tell. Why do you want to know?**

**Well….wasn't he the captain before?**

…**..Yeah…why?**

**Because I'm going to call him Tachiou then!**

Momo groaned inwardly as she read her friend's text.

**Fine. Just…..anyways, I gotta go. See you tomorrow Rangiku-san!**

She put her phone down before Rangiku could reply and she walked to the kitchen, wondering what to make for dinner. She decided to make some noodles and as she ate them she turned her stereo on, wondering what Toshiro was doing now.

* * *

><p>Toshiro ran a hand through his spiky, white hair. What was she doing to him? For some reason, he felt weird when he saw Momo. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't really want to know either. He just hoped it would go away soon. He didn't want anything happening between them, especially after what had happened two years earlier.<p>

Why hadn't she answered him? Didn't she know how worried he was? He thought she was dead! And her not answering didn't help one bit, so when he had figured out that was her today, he was SO relieved, he had thought he'd lost her. But, it even turned out she was living across the hall from him! And he didn't even notice!

_Why did she hide for so long?_ He thought to himself as he sighed and sat down on his couch across from his TV.

It didn't make any sense. She was living in Sereitei wasn't she? Why would she move to Karakura Town and hide herself away for four months?

None of this made sense to Toshiro and he wanted answers, desperately. But he also knew it was going to be hard to get Momo to trust him again since it had been about seven years since he had last seen her.

Toshiro turned on the TV, not really watching it. He promised himself he would get closer to her, no matter what it took. If he had to be a bit of a jerk to her, he would do it, even if it hurt both of them. If he had to be super nice, he would do that too. He just wanted her to trust him again, and feel safe around him, because it was obvious she didn't. She actually seemed nervous to be around any guy….especially him. It was almost like she was hiding a big secret from him, making sure he didn't find out.

_What if she- no,no,no! Don't think that way Toshiro Hitsugaya! _Toshiro mentally told himself as his eyes slowly closed after a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>so...not much to say really. More wonderings as to why Momo kept herself hidden? Hehehe...you'll just have to read future chapters to find out! :)**

**oh,and the title might be confusing since they technically met last chapter. But basically since they live by each other and stuff they met again there...it's kinda...hard to explain. **

**I have NOTHING going on AT ALL until Thursday where I will be packing to go to an Anime Convention and having a Grad party for all the Graduating students of my school. It's after school and the Grad so I won't be on. And then I'm gone Friday morning right to Sunday Night...so...yeah. Do you guys have an idea of when you want an update? Does the weekend to Wednesday sound okay? Thank you! And please review!**


	4. Science Partners

**Update,update! Yay! I guess! Well, it's been awhile for this story,huh? I apologize,I won't give you a lame excuse, just say that I was having writer's block. Massive ;_; Not much to say about this! Just keep in mind that I didn't know what to do about this chapter, but I knew I had to get it done, so if it is not the best, I'm really sorry. Just keep that in mind please! And even if I don't like this chapter,I hope you enjoy it anyways! And thank you very much to my reviewers : Lulu22Temmy,Reader-Favs,azngurl113219,peachysnowFan,icyangel27,KhempriIrisi, and then my anonymous reviewers! cindy cordova and .. Thanks for the reviews guys! They always keep me writing :) even if there are only a couple,I'm glad to know some read it! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Bleach or its characters in ANY WAY! They all belong to TITE KUBO!**

* * *

><p>Momo was walking down the main street towards her school when she met up with Rangiku. Today she had her hair in a low ponytail instead of its usual bun. Her friend also wore her shirt the usual way; more exposed.<p>

Rangiku skipped over to her friend.

"Oh, good morning Rangiku-san!" Momo said cheerfully.

"Morning. Did you see Tachiou this morning?"

Momo sighed. Rangiku had started calling Toshiro Tachiou, just because he used to be captain of a soccer team.

"No, I haven't. Why are you interested in that anyways?"

Her friend grinned down at her and she groaned. She totally forgot why Rangiku was interested in that…

"Just give it up Rangiku-san! Well, since we're here…I'm going to Math now. See you!" she yelled as she ran towards her classroom, trying to avoid Rangiku's many questions.

When she arrived Toshiro was already in his seat.

"Huh? Hitsugaya-kun, why are you here so early?" she asked, sitting down in her seat next to him.

"Soccer and track," he replied without looking at her.

"Both?"

He just nodded his head; and this made Momo slightly irritated. Why wasn't he looking at her?

"Hey! Hitsugaya-kun! Look at me!"

There was no response.

"Shiro-chan!"

That caused him to flinch and look at her, slightly glaring.

"Stop calling me that bed-wetter."

"Then look at me! Why wouldn't you?"

Toshiro shrugged, "I just don't seem to be your favourite person."

"That's not true Hitsugaya-kun!" then she blushed; realizing what she had said. Sitting down, she started to doodle in her notebook, trying to pay as little to Toshiro as possible.

"Hey bed-wetter….."

Momo looked up from her notebook and saw Toshiro looking at her; it looked like he was debating to say it or not.

"Why did you slam the door in my face yesterday?"

Momo groaned and slammed her head against the desk. Why was she not expecting this question? She knew it had to come sometime….but she wasn't expecting it so soon.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Did he say something wrong? He just asked why she had slammed the door in his face.

"Umm…w-well, y-you see….." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip; not really sure what to say.

"To tell you the truth…..I don't know actually," she murmured, embarrassed, "It just happened. I'd like to know myself actually," she muttered under breath. Toshiro's brow furrowed.

"You don't know? How can you not know? Baka bed-wetter…"

"Mou! Stop calling me that Shiro-chan! I don't do that anymore!"

"Then stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

"But it suits you!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Toshiro was now glaring at her as a short girl with raven black hair that went down to her shoulders and spiked out, approached them. She had a single piece hanging in the middle of her face and violet eyes.

"Hey Hitsugaya," she said, glancing at Hinamori.

"Hey Kuchiki," he replied coldly as Momo glared at him for being so cold.

"I was just wondering what was going on since I could hear both of you yelling from across the room….." Her eyes shifted to Momo and she blushed. They were talking that loud? This was embarrassing for Momo, considering it was only her second day.

"It was nothing," he said, brushing her off.

Rukia glared at him before turning to Momo, "Hey! You must be the new girl; Momo Hinamori right?"

Momo nodded, "Yes..umm…." she looked at Toshiro for help, but he just turned his head away from her, earning a glare.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia replied for her.

"Oh! Wait, as in Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister?"

Toshiro groaned and slammed his head against the desk; this is exactly why he hadn't wanted Momo to know who she was. She would make a big fuss of it, if she was anything like they were when they were younger.

Rukia looked at him weird before turning back to Momo, "Yeah. He's my brother. But just treat me normally, I'm not royalty or anything, he's just famous. That doesn't mean I like it."

"Oh, okay," she smiled, "I'll remember that Kuchiki-san."

"Argh; don't be so formal. Just call me Rukia."

"Uh…okay….Rukia-san."

"Oh, and ignore that grump over there. He's just unsocial with friends that none of us even know how he got."

Toshiro glared at her, but she just glared back at him.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Don't be rude to K- Rukia-san!" Momo said, turning to her friend.

"Tch, whatever. You guys are annoying."

Momo was about to retort when Rukia interrupted, "Oh, you know him Hinamori-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. He's my childhood friend. I see his cold attitude hasn't changed…."

"Nah, not really. He's like that to everyone though; so..oh wait, you already know that," Rukia laughed nervously.

"Yup. Hey, Rukia-san….do you know Rangiku-san?"

"You mean Matsumoto? Yeah, why?"

Momo sighed. She should've known Rangiku would've already made friends; after all, she was very social.

"No reason. Just wondering…." She said as the bell rung, signalling class. Rukia walked back to her seat as Momo looked over at Toshiro. Why was he so cold? She had always wondered that about him, but he got worse as the years went on. He barely showed any emotion anymore; even annoyance. It was mostly, coldness directed to everybody.

The teacher-Juushiro Ukitake- went on and on as Momo just thought about everything that had happened; and about that dress Rangiku had bought for her. Wasn't that dance in about two months? Everyone said it was a crucial dance; even Kira had.

Thinking of Kira, Momo smiled. She remembered how she had met him. She had just been starting to leave her apartment for groceries, and as she was walking home she had tripped and everything had gone everywhere. Fortunately for her, Kira was there to help her clean up, and after they had kept touch and Momo had made a new friend; just like that.

Frowning now, she looked at Toshiro again and his bored expression as the teacher put some formula up on the board. What was Toshiro like now? Was he still a bratty kid? He seemed like it to her. Did he have a girlfriend? That thought brought a stab of something she never felt before. Her eyes widened a bit and then went back to normal. Why had she just felt that? It was his business if he had a girlfriend or not…but it bugged her to no ends. She couldn't place exactly what she felt; anger, jealously or just plain pain? She wasn't quite sure, nor did she really want to know. There was no way she could already like him, it was only her second day of seeing him after about seven years, and she felt this way.

Disgusted with herself, Momo pushed that thought away and looked at the board, totally lost by the equations on the board. Even worse, the teacher was writing homework on the board. They were to read over chapter 12 and do questions one through ten; along with a bonus question on page 346 if they were to finish the other questions.

The bell rung and Momo started packing stuff up as she groaned at her math homework. She was definitely going to have to concentrate. And that meant no distractions…

Her eyes flicked over to Toshiro for a second before moving back to the schedule now sitting on her desk.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun…."

"Hm? What is it bed-wetter?"

Momo shot him a glare for the nickname but continued on, "You're in my science class right?"

"Yeah; unfortunately I have every class with you."

Ignoring that comment Momo just asked her question, "Do you know what we're doing in science? I didn't have it yesterday…"

"Project," was his only reply as he walked away.

Momo gasped at her friend's coldness. He didn't even explain to her what! Or if she needed a partner!

Running after him, she grabbed his hand and made him stop. He turned and looked at her, surprise in his eyes. That he wasn't expecting; sure he was expecting her to scream "Hitsugaya-kun!" or even worse, "Shiro-chan!" but instead she had grabbed his hand, making him turn around and face her.

Putting his stoic expression back on he looked at her, "What do you want bed-wetter?" he asked, a note of irritation in his voice.

Momo took a step back, grabbing her hand back, "I-I was just wondering what's happening in the project," she said quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"Oh," he mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid for acting that way, "Nothing really; just on Chemical Reactions. We have to do some sort of experiment…..You'll figure out more when you get there. We have it right now anyways, and if we're late Kurotuschi will have our heads."

"….He's that mean?" She asked, walking up ahead of him towards the Science class.

"Mean? No. Terrifyingly evil? Yes."

Momo was silent. Great, not even her first week of school was over and she already had a teacher she didn't know, but knew she wouldn't like.

"Mou….Do we need partners?"

"Don't know, don't really care. If we get partners, he decides."

"Eh, so we can't pick our own?"

Toshiro snorted, "Of course not."

Momo pouted, "Not fair. I don't know anyone!"

Toshiro shrugged, "You might know some people in there. You never know."

Momo looked back and stared at him, which caused her to get a simple "What?" from Toshiro.

"You're acting nicer…what happened?"

"Nothing," he replied coolly, forgetting that he was acting more jerkish yesterday, "I just figured out making fun of you isn't a nice thing to do."

Momo stared at him, speechless, "Really?" she finally asked.

"No, that was sarcasm."

Momo pouted as they both walked into their science class, "Mou….you SHOULD be nicer Shiro-chan! You're not going to get any friends being mean!"

"I'm not mean," he said briefly before sitting down in his seat at the back of the class.

"Mou…..where do I sit?" she asked, looking around.

"Don't know. Ask the Kurotuschi when he comes in."

Momo looked around and didn't find a seat she could sit in, so she stood at the front of the class. After a couple minutes of standing a man walked in the room, (**A/N**: **I don't really know HOW to describe him...so...if you know what he looks like, use that**) he was wearing a doctor's lab coat.

"Okay, insects before we get started-"he stopped upon seeing Momo standing at the front of the class, shifting nervously, "Who are you?" he asked, walking up to her.

"M-Momo Hinamori!" she replied, bowing, "I'm new here."

"Hmmm...A new student...how interesting! Sit wherever you like," he waved his hand dismissively, turning around.

"Ano...there are no seats left," she said quietly.

"Tch," he said, turning back around. He scanned the students and seats there were, "Fine, sit next to Hitsugaya or Kuchiki," he said, before turning away.

Momo turned and found Toshiro sitting in the back next to the window and Rukia sitting in the front row, next to the window. After a moment of debating she walked up to Rukia, "Hi Rukia-san," she greeted, "Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked, pointing at the now empty seat next to Rukia.

"Sure," she replied.

Momo sat down and then Kurostuchi started the class, "Today you insects will be doing a project. You have partners this time, but no, you cannot pick them as I will be for you," Everyone groaned, "Be quiet insects!" Everyone quieted down, terrified of the mad scientist, "I'm just going to pair you according to names on the list," he picked up the list and picked two names off the bat, "Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi," The list went on and on and when neither her or Toshiro's name was called, she was feeling hopeful.

"Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya," Momo beamed when she was paired with Toshiro, but Toshiro didn't react.

"Wait..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>**_ Tachiou-Captain, Baka-Idiot/Stupid, Mou-No real translation. Used in time of frustration. Ano-Umm/Um; Doesn't matter._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span> Hmm...like I said, not happy with the outcome of this chapter. I'm sure everyone was like "YAY!" when Shiro and Hina got together (I know I'm usually like that XD) but then like " :/ " When you read the Wait part...**


	5. Shopping Day

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update! :D Only a day late this time! Gomen...I won't bug you with lame excuses, BUT I will say I at least finished this yesterday XD at like 1am...and since I'm not at home, I couldn't type it up ;A; I also realized a mistake in Chapter One! I was reading this over the otherday, and I put Momo down as seventeen and fifteen when her parents were killed...that's wrong :/ I had that on my first draft, which was written, not typed. I forgot to change it . So, Momo is SIXTEEN in this NOT seventeen. Also, she was FOURTEEN when her parents were killed. Well, I hope youenjoy this chapter~ This was almost 3,000 words _**

**And thank you to my AWESOME reviewers: icyangel27, Holy Dawn, peachysnowFan and Lulu22Temmy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own the characters in this story, nor do I own Bleach itself! They all belong to Tite Kubo! Although, I DO own Amaya Hayashi and Kiyoto Kurosawa.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Font Legend<strong>

**Texting. _Other person on the phone. _**_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>"Mou..." Momo Hinamori looked down at the papers in front of her, frustrated. She was going through the plans for her Chemical Reactions science project, but getting nowhere.<p>

As she crumpled up yet another piece of paper, she threw it over her shoulder, where it landed on a pile-correction, mountain-of papers that were threatening to consume the raven haired girl sitting in front of them.

If only her partner would contribute and help her out, but of course, the person she got paired with had no such intention. No, the person she got paired with only had interest in chasing her friend's partner.

Setting down her pen, she looked up at the stove clock ahead of her. Seeing it was six o'clock, she decided to get some dinner. As she pushed back her chair, it crashed into the mountain of papers, causing them to topple over onto her, blocking her vision.

Stumbling back while trying to get her vision clear, she tripped over the chair and fell backwards, landing on her back.

"I-Itte," she said, sitting up and rubbing her back.

Momo slowly stood up, wincing when she turned her body. When she made her way to the cupboards her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said, flipping open her phone.

"MOMO!" her friend yelled.

After a moment of holding the phone away from her ear, Momo put it back. "Oh, hi Rangiku-san."

"Why didn't you answer earlier?" Rangiku exclaimed while Momo giggled; she could just imagine the older girl with her hands on her hips, staring down at her.

"Gomen Rangiku-san. I, um...just kinda fell over and didn't hear it."

"Oh well, I hope you're okay."

"It's alright; I'm fine."

"Anyways Rangiku-san, why'd you call?"

"Aren't I allowed to call my best friend?"

"Not unless you have something to ask me."

"Uh, fine. Do you want to go out this weekend?"

"I don't know Rangiku-san," she sighed, "I have to work on a science project this weekend...plus, it's only Tuesday."

"Aw, come on Momo! Shouldn't your partner be helping you?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't."

"Who'd you get?"

"Someone named Kiyoto Kurosawa."

"Weird name. But you should still come! The whole group is coming!"

"Eh, group? Rangiku-san, how do you make friends so fast?"

"That's just the power of Rangiku Matsumoto!'

"Oh, alright," she laughed, "Who's coming?"

"Orihime Inoue, Chad, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryuu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kira and Tachiou, but I'm still trying to convince him..."

"Eh, Kira-kun and Hitsugaya-kun are coming too?"

"Well, I thought to invite Kira since we're friends with him; but it turns out that he already hangs out with all of them."

"That's good," she smiled, "One more person I know!"

"Yeah, could you do me one favor Momo?"

"Hm, what is it Rangiku-san?"

"Could you convince Tachiou? He doesn't want to listen to me..."

"Well, you do keep bugging him..."

"But it's fun!"

Momo sighed; she knew she was going to go nowhere unless she agreed, "Fine, I'll go ask him."

"Thank you Momo! I have to go now, ja ne!"

"Bye," Momo replied, as she hung up the phone.

Turning her body to the side, she automatically winced. That fall hurt her more than she thought, and she was going to have a very large-and painful-bruise there tomorrow.

She slowly made her way towards her front door. She had promised Rangiku she would talk to Toshiro about the weekend, and now seemed like the best time, as she took a break from her science project.

Opening the door, she looked across the hall at apartment 309, or Toshiro's apartment.

Momo approached the door cautiously. _What if he lives with his parents?_ She thought, _Mou...that would make everything awkward._

Summoning up her courage, the raven haired girl knocked on the door.

"Hinamori?" Toshiro asked, shocked to see the raven haired girl before him.

"S-Sumimasen Hitsugaya-kun. I-I was just wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, opening the door fully to let her in as he went back to his homework.

After silently closing the door, Momo walked over to Toshiro, who was standing next to his kitchen table, reading over a sheet of paper.

"Eh, Shiro-chan, do you always work when you have a guest over?"

"Oi, that's Hitsugaya, Bed-wetter Momo."

"Mou...I don't do that anymore Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Whatever. You're swamped just as much as I am. Your partner isn't helping, are they?" he asked, this time setting down the piece of paper and looking over at her.

"No, you're right," she sighed before freezing. Toshiro's hand was now lightly tracing over the bruise on her left cheek-which she obtained from school-while staring at it. A moment later, after sighing and shaking his head, he dropped his hand.

"Anyways, what did you want to ask me?"

Snapping out of her daze, Momo looked at the white haired boy in front of her. "Ano...Oh yeah! Will you come with us this weekend?"

"Matsumoto put you up to this," he said while groaning.

"She asked...but you should go!"

"No," he said flatly.

"Come on Shiro-chan! I want you to go! Please?"

"No."

"Please?" she begged, using her puppy dog eyes, those always worked on him when they were younger.

Toshiro Hitsugaya attempted to glare at his childhood friend, and failed miserably. Instead, he settled for glowering at the wall behind her.

"No, I am NOT being dragged to a ridiculous shopping spree that you guys are going to have."

"But I hear the other guys are going too!"

"My answer is still no Hinamori."

Momo pouted, pulling out watery eyes. No, she wasn't actually crying, but tears always made him give in when they were younger.

"H-Hinamori, why are you crying? Don't cry," As the older teen continued to "cry", Toshiro gave in, "Fine," he sighed, "I'll go; just stop crying."

Immediately Momo's "tears" subsided and she beamed, "Thank you Shiro-chan!" she said happily, before leaving to return to her own apartment, leaving behind a shocked Toshiro.

_I've just been played..._

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by quickly, and Momo found herself in no position to go out anywhere. It was Saturday, the day she was supposed to be going out with Rangiku, Toshiro and everybody. There was one problem, she wasn't done her science project, and it was due Friday.<p>

_I wonder if Rangiku-san would go without me..._ Momo thought, cramming a piece of toast in her mouth while reading over her science project points.

Looking up at the clock, she sighed. It was eleven o'clock and she was supposed to meet everyone in about two hours.

_It's now or never..._

Picking up her phone, she found Rangiku's number and sent a quick text saying: **Can't go. Too busy with science project. Sorry. **

Not even five minutes later, her phone started ringing, and without looking at the ID, she flipped it open and put it next to her ear, "I can't go Rangiku-san. I haven't finished my science and it's due Friday."

"_**Oi, who do you think I am?"**_

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked, taken aback, why was he calling?

"_**No, it's a **__**leprechaun," he said sarcastically. **_

"Well...your height would-"

"_**Don't say it," he growled.**_

"Ehehe, sorry," she apologized.

On the other line, Momo heard him sigh.

"_**Well, Matsumoto wanted me to tell you this since she's busy dragging Abarai out of bed or something, so she couldn't call."**_

"Uh-huh. And how did she get you to call? You don't listen to Rangiku-san."

"_**...None of your business."**_

"Mou, don't be mean Shiro-chan!"

"_**It's Hitsugaya!" **_he snapped.

"Anyways Shiro-chan," she continued, pretending Toshiro hadn't said anything, "She's alright if I don't go?"

"_**Hn."**_

"Shiro-chan! At least answer!"

"_**Fine. She said something about you can as long as I join you."**_

"W-Why would she say that?" she asked, a light pink brushing over her cheeks.

"_**Yeah, like I'd know. That's just what she told me and-"**_

Momo heard a door slam from over the phone and across the hall.

"_**What the-? MATSUMOTO!"**_

"_**Hi Tachiou!"**_

"_**WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"**_

"_**Are you talking to Momo? Give me the phone!"**_

"_**Wait, Matsumoto!"**_

"_**Hey Momo!" **_Rangiku greeted.

"Um...H-Hi Rangiku-san."

"_**I'll be over in a second,"**_ she said before hanging up.

Momo slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, her bangs falling in her eyes. Just as she sat it down, her own front door slammed open and Rangiku walked in, with Toshiro being dragged by the arm.

"Oi, Matsumoto! I'm not doing it!" Toshiro practically yelled, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"Come on Tachiou! The faster it's done, the faster she can leave!"

"No."

"Aw, come on! We both know you guys only got your partners because of that girl!"

"And how would you know?"

"Rukia-chan told me."

"A-Ano...Rangiku-san...What are you talking about?"

Rangiku turned and looked at the younger raven haired girl, seeming like she forgot about the younger teen, who was standing uncomfortably before them.

"Momo! I was just trying to convince Tachiou to help you with your project."

"...Why? He's not my partner."

"But he should've been!"

"I-I couldn't help Kurotsuchi-sensei's decision. He wanted to pair Hitsugaya-kun with Hayashi-san."

"Na uh uh! You know exactly what happened Momo!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait..."<em>

"_Who said wait?" Mayuri said, rather ticked off as he turned around to face the students._

_A girl with long blond hair and side bangs stood up next to Momo. _

"_Amaya Hayashi, what do you want?"_

"_How come the new girl gets to work with Toshiro-sama?" _

_Almost everyone in the class groaned, minus Momo and Kiyoto Kurosawa._

"_Hayashi, the partners were picked at random," Nemu Kurotsuchi-the student teacher and Mayuri's daughter-spoke up._

"_That doesn't matter! I have been waiting all year to be paired with Toshiro-sama, and you turn around and pair him with a new girl!"_

"_A-Ano...H-Hayashi-san, Kurotsuchi-san has already said how the partners were picked," Momo shyly and quietly spoke. This was one of the rare times that Momo ever spoke up in front of people, from what happened in the past, it always frightened her, in case anyone else was watching. _

_Amaya turned to Momo, her eyes flaming. Raising a hand, she whipped it across Momo's face, snapping her head to the side and leaving a red mark._

_Everyone's eyes widened and some even gasped._

"_Hayashi!" Ichigo-who was sitting behind her-said as he grabbed her arm, "Calm down!"_

_Amaya turned and glared at him before Mayuri stepped in, "Insects, calm down!" he said, losing his temper a bit, "I don't have the time to deal with you little bugs! Hayashi just work with Hitsugaya and stop being annoying. Hinamori, you can work with Kurosawa. Now get to work!"_

_For half of the class Momo sat there trying to do her work as she felt Amaya glaring daggers at her._

"_Uh, Rukia-san..."_

"_Hm, yeah Hinamori-chan?"_

"_I'm just going to go to the washroom for a minute."_

_Rukia assessed her friend's face for a minute before nodding her head, "Alright. I'll tell Kurotsuchi-sensei or Kurotsuchi-san."_

_Momo nodded her head before getting up and walking towards the door, holding a hand over her cheek while wincing; there was going to be a bruise there later._

_The whole time, a pair of teal eyes followed her movements, and they didn't miss the wince._

* * *

><p>Momo looked away from Rangiku and Toshiro. She felt ashamed of that class, not to mention the embarrassment!<p>

"It doesn't matter what happened," she said, now looking at them, "She just wanted to work with Hitsugaya-kun. There's nothing wrong with that."

Rangiku sighed, her plan was _not_ going according to plan. "Anyways!" Rangiku said happily, turning to Toshiro, "Tachiou, help her."

"She said I didn't have too, and also, like she said, I'm not her partner."

"But-"

"No buts Matsumoto!" he interrupted.

Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest, how was she suppose to get the white haired boy to agree? She suspected there was some tension between them since they hadn't seen each other for seven years. It was bound to be awkward, what was worse was that Toshiro was only fourteen. That didn't give him much confidence when it came to people not calling him a kid, not that he'd ever admit it.

_Plus,_ Rangiku thought, _she should tell him._

"Tachiou, just help her," Rangiku said, redirecting her attention to the two younger teens before her, "It's not very hard!"

"No."

_I didn't want to say this but..._ "Tachiou, remember, she got hurt because YOU got paired with her."

That got him to shut up. It was true though, because of him, she had gotten hurt.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll help her."

"Now that's better! I have to go get Orihime and Rukia-chan now! Ja ne!" she waved, running out the front door of Momo's apartment, pulling it shut behind her.

Toshiro sighed, "Get to work," he said as he walked past momo.

"Shiro-chan, don't be rude!" she called back, walking behind him.

"For the millionth time, it's Hitsugaya!"

* * *

><p>"Eh, you got Toshiro-kun and Momo-chan to work together?" Orihime Inoue asked as her and Rangiku walked to Rukia's.<p>

"Yup~!" Rangiku said happily, "Plus, it's gonna go faster with Tachiou helping her! That way, she can join us!"

"Ano, Rangiku-san, I think Momo-chan is going to be spending the rest of the day with Toshiro-kun."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I haven't really got to talk to her, but I've heard bit as people ask Toshiro-kun why he's so close with Momo-chan."

"They're childhood friends that just got reacquainted Monday."

"Really; how come the long separation?"

"I don't really know...it has something to do with moving, I think."

"Oh, well, they almost seem like a couple..."

"You think so too? Who knows though, they might end up dating later."

Orihime didn't respond, not really sure what to say, so she just nodded.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo smiled as they finished cleaning up the remains of Momo's project, "I didn't really even understand the experiment..."<p>

Toshiro just nodded his head as he put away the last glue stick before sitting in the living room on the couch. Shortly after, Momo joined him, but as she was trying to get around the coffee table, she tripped on the leg and started to fall. Just as she thought she was going to bang her head on the corner of the table, she felt her face hit something softer. Momo looked up to see Toshiro staring down at her.

"Baka bed-wetter," he said, shaking his head, "I see you're still clumsy as ever."

"Mou, I'm not THAT clumsy!"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her claim but shook it off as realization dawned on Momo. Her face was, more or less, buried in his chest and his arms were settled around her waist, making sure she didn't fall.

Momo's face heated up until it was a nice cherry red, and she jumped back, straightening up while Toshiro's arms fell to his sides and he mentally cursed, what did he just do, putting his arms around her waist like that?

As they both awkwardly stood there, Momo attempted to say something, but failed. Instead, Toshiro spoke, "I better go," he muttered, walking past Momo but stopping when he felt her grab his hand.

"Don't leave," she whispered, "It's worse when I'm alone."

Toshiro stared at her, utterly confused. What was worse when she was alone? And what was this 'it'? These questions, along with many more, ran through Toshiro's mind as he turned around to face the older, raven haired girl.

"Alright," he said, "I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>** _Mou-No real translation. Used in time of frustration, Itte-Ow, Gomen-Sorry, Ja ne-Goodbye/Informal, Sumimasen-Excuse me, Oi-hey, Ano-Um/Ummm, Tachiou-Captain, Hn-No real translation. Used to show person is still paying attention to conversation, Sensei-Literally means 'one who has come before' used for teachers and doctors. Baka-Idiot/Stupid _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span> Tell me if there are any mistakes please! I went throught this and edited it, but I might have missed some~ Some please tell! ****Sorry about Amaya guys~ Don't worry though, she won't be appearing much. Maybe once in awhile...same with Kiyoto. They both won't appear much, or at all. That scene with Amaya is just building up for something. I made it pretty long though D: It took awhile to write, and type up . Almost 3,000 words! _ Well, PLEASE review! I didn't get many last time (only four...) :/ So, please review and tell me what you thought, and your favourite parts! Thank you very much!**


	6. April Fool's Or Not?

**YOSH! I got it updated on the weekend this time! ...if 12:30am counts ^^; Nya, anyways, I'm going to try and do a double hit of this story this week, because after at least one more chapter, I won't be able to update until i get back home :/ which isn't until August 12th. But...I can't update until the 15th-17th. Going down to the States for that weekend XD Plus, it's a 10-12 hour trip. So, I'll start working on the next few chapters for this story over that VERY VERY LONG trip to the States, and then upload them. I can say...this story will only be about...12-15 chapters. Anyways, in the meantime that this story is put on hold, I will be working on The Claim! Woot! Actually, I'm really excited for that XD Oh, and if it turns out i can't write one more chapter for this, I'll mention it on my update for The Claim. That okay?**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Bleach, or any of its characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>They had warned her about this day, the day every girl in school dreaded, the day where the guys threw water balloons, t-peed teachers' desks and classrooms; where guys-and some girls-pulled pranks on everyone, and quite frankly, the guys in Momo's group haven't come after her yet, fortunate for her. Her friends...weren't so lucky. Rukia had buckets of water dumped on her-courtesy of Ichigo, and multiple other things Momo couldn't remember. Orihime...she didn't want to think about that. She sure if Rangiku was hit or not, along with some other friends.<p>

As Momo walked down the hall to her next class, art, she looked around nervously. This morning, Rukia had warned both her and Rangiku to watch out for the guys, as newbie's' were always prime targets. That thought did _not_ sit well with Momo; the reason being? Fear. She couldn't tell if anyone was being serious or not anymore. After what happed, she's surprised she trusted anyone besides Rangiku.

Continuing her walk to her class, Momo spotted a familiar red head with hair like a pineapple. Just as she was going to go say hi, she realized that he was talking to a girl; and from the looks of it, she was confessing to him (not a rare sight there). Suddenly, the girl looked at him, hopeful, before Renji screamed this: "APRIL FOOL'S!" and that was when Momo stormed in as the girl ran away crying.

"Abarai-kun! How dare you!" she scolded, "That girl was serious! You don't say stuff like that!"

Renji just stared down at her, "What are you-OOF!" he was cut off as a foot met the back of his head, and knocked him to the ground, silencing him.

"I swear, you're more of an idiot than Ichigo!" A petite raven girl stated, glaring at the red pineapple in front of her.

"Ah! Rukia-san!" Momo said, recognizing her raven haired friend.

"Momo-chan!" Rukia exclaimed, smiling at her friend, "Thanks for telling this idiot off. Now, let's get to class before the bell rings!" Rukia then grabbed her hand and started dragging her to their class located at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Hinamori!" Renji called out to her as she walked to the cafeteria.<p>

"Oh, Abarai-kun!" She stopped walking and allowed him to catch up before they resumed walking again.

"Hinamori, how would you react if I told you someone liked you?"

It was silent for a few minutes before Momo squeaked out a, "Eh?"

"That's right! I know someone who likes you! He also just so happens to be in our group!" Renji stated, clearly proud of the fact he was able to obtain, or the current situation Momo was in; she wasn't quite sure which it was though.

"I-Is that so?" Is all she said, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her, before down casting them to the floor.

"Yup! You wanna know who?"

"I-I don't-"

But he cut her off, "Hitsugaya."

That left Momo speechless and flabbergasted. That name did not just leave his mouth, did it? Where did this leave their friendship? Should she continue it, or try going out with him? Or should-

Her thoughts were cut short as a voice interrupted, "Oi, Abarai! Don't go confusing her by playing a stupid prank!" When Momo finally snapped out of her daze, she looked behind her to see Toshiro Hitsugaya himself, white hair and all.

"What're you talking about? I was just telling Hinamori the truth!"

"Right," Toshiro snorted, "You mean, you're pranking her right?"

"Oi, shorty-"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Renji yelled as he laid stomach first on the ground, with his right arm being twisted behind his back by Toshiro.

"Say it one more time," he growled.

"Fine! Short-AH!" he screamed as Toshiro twisted it more, bending it farther back.

"Still want to say it Abarai?"

Nothing was said after that, and after five minutes, Toshiro released Renji's arm and stood up, glaring daggers at him. "Call me short one more time, or pull a stupid prank like that again, you will be losing both your arms!" he snapped as Momo helped Renji up, before she turned to Toshiro, who had started walking in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she called, walking after him after he had stopped upon hearing Momo call his name, much to her relief.

"What?" he asked coldly, not looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Abarai just pissed me off," he gritted his teeth and continued walking.

"Don't be mad at Abarai-kun! I mean...he was just trying to prank me."

By now they were outside at the front of the school, making their way towards the street, but Toshiro stopped walking when she said that, almost making Momo bump into him.

"Just pranking you? Hinamori!" Toshiro suddenly turned around, startling the bun haired girl, and making her jump, "Do you have any idea how fast rumours spread?"

"S-Sorry," she apologized, looking down. Although, she had a feeling that the rumours that could spread wasn't what was bothering him.

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his white spiky hair, "No, it's alright. Don't apologize."

They were silent until Momo spoke up, "Why are you so upset Hitsugaya-kun? It was just a joke, no harm was done."

He turned back around and continued walking, hoping to be able to hide the look on his face from her, as he knew she'd be worried, even if it was about something stupid. "It's nothing," he replied after a long hesitation, "Stupid pranks like that just bug me. They mess with people and give them false hopes," Momo flinched at that, unseen to Toshiro's eyes, "Not that you were hoping or anything," he added hastily as an after thought.

"I see..." she replied quietly, "Where are we going?" she asked suddenly, looking at her surroundings and seeing they were walking farther away from school, "Are we allowed doing this?"

"Yeah," he replied, continuing to walk, "As long as we're back by two, we can go out for lunch."

"Oh...where are we going?"

"Tch, you ask too many questions bed-wetter."

"Don't call me that Shiro-chan!"

"Then don't call me Shiro-chan!"

Momo made a blow fish face, "Mou...you're so mean Shiro-chan!"

"Whatever," he sighed, suddenly stopping, and this time Momo ran into him, almost toppling over, but didn't as she caught herself and balanced out.

She looked up to see a large gray building with a red roof and a big, yellow m, "Eh, Hitsugaya-kun, where are we?"

At this Toshiro turned and looked at her, one thin, white eyebrow raised, "You've never been to McDonald's before?" A grin coming over his face as his eyes filled with amusement.

A deep scarlet crossed over Momo's cheeks as she watched amusement come into Toshiro's eyes, "W-Well...m-my parents were never really a fan of fast food..." she stuttered out, looking down and weaving her hands in and out, "A-And then after...I-I just...never could...afford it...I guess."

Toshiro stared at her, all amusement and joking gone from his face, seriousness replacing it as he stared at her, his brow furrowing. Just as he was about to ask what she meant, she put a cheery smile on her face and grabbed his arm, dragging him through the door, "Come on Hitsugaya-kun! If we want to be back in time we have to go and eat now!"

Toshiro didn't respond as she dragged him to the counter, he was to intent on her, trying to figure out the cause of her sadness and suffering. They never had caught the killer of her parents. What if she knew the killer, but wasn't telling? Toshiro frowned. _That doesn't make sense. If she knew, she'd tell. There's no way she'd let someone get away with killing her parents..._

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts, and looked over at the peach girl besides him (who seemed like the same height), who was shaking him and pointing to the cashier in the front.

"Oh," he realized that the lady was waiting for him to order, "Just a medium fries."

She nodded and then hit the button the register, "Anything else?"

Toshiro looked over at Momo again, silently asking if she wanted anything else. She shook her head no and Toshiro relayed the message in words to the cashier. She nodded and summed the order up, "Alright. That would be $8.75 please," Toshiro was just about to hand her some money when Momo placed a hand on his arm.

"What're you doing Hitsugaya-kun? You can't pay for me."

"I can and I will," he replied coolly, before resuming in handing the money to the lady.

After a few minutes wait, their orders came, and Toshiro grabbed the tray-against Momo's protests about how she could carry it-and led them to a seat by a window.

"Mou, Shiro-chan! I can pay for my stuff you know!" she said, claiming her chicken Caesar wrap and drink from the tray.

"Stop complaining and just eat your food, bed-wetter," he said, grabbing his fries and eating one.

"But...I can! You didn't have to! I-"

"Momo, I told you, it's fine. I don't mind paying." When she didn't respond, the white haired teen looked up and looked into shocked chocolate brown orbs, "What?" he asked, not understanding the shocked expression on her face.

"Y-You...You called me Momo!" she gaped, never had he called her Momo-except for the occasional Bed-wetter Momo-in all the time she had known him. When they were kids, or in the last couple weeks.

Toshiro didn't reply to that comment, instead saying, "Uruse. Just eat," before eating himself.

After Momo had finished her wrap, and was now happily sipping her iced tea, she let her eyes wander around the inside of the building, before she looked outside, and her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth opened slightly and her hands fell into her lap, gripping her school uniform skirt, before they started shaking. She tried to contain the shakes before Toshiro could notice, but they wouldn't stop coming. She couldn't believe it...No, she wouldn't believe it! But...how had she seen him them? He was there...across the street, eyes boring into her. For a brief moment, their eyes met, before Momo dropped hers to the table in front of her.

"Hinamori?" Toshiro questioned, noticing her weird behaviour, "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, he noticed-and is still noticing-the shakes coming from the raven haired girl.

Momo's head snapped up at Toshiro's voice, her eyes were startled, like a deer's. _But,_ Toshiro concluded,_ There's more than shock in her eyes...it's almost like...fear? _Toshiro's brow furrowed once more as he noticed her looking out the window again. Just as he was about to turn around, Momo grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "No Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered, "I-It's nothing...Just...let's just get back to school, okay?" she forced a small smile on her face, looking up at him before grabbing the tray, standing up and walking to the nearest garbage can, setting the try on top after throwing the garbage away.

Toshiro didn't respond, he just got up and followed her to-and out-the door, still wondering what that was all about.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Momo suddenly said, while stopping right before school grounds, this time almost letting Toshiro run into her, "I know you're wondering what happened back there, and there's no need to wonder. I'm fine...just...forget you saw it," and with that, Momo completed the walk back to school, her mind whirling the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong> _Uruse-shut up, Mou-no real translation, used in time of frustration. Oi-hey_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Yeah...so, as you can see, couple weeks has passed. And it's April Fool's Day! *coughs* It seems apropriate for Renji to try and confuse Momo...after all, she hadn't been trageted that whole day :) Unlike other people...Well, there's not much to say. Like I said, I'll try and see if I can get another chapter of this in, if I can't, you'll just have to wait for about two weeks :) But, you'll guys forgive me if I update The Claim right? :D ...hope so. This is pretty much where the story picks up, anyways, but no, this is NOT the climax. Not even close to the climax...but, future chapters are going to be more difficult to write out, so forgive me if they take longer to update! Well, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review! Reviews are what give me inspiration to write! I don't get many :( So, please, please, please, review! Ah! And I'm sorry I didn't mention my reviewers up top! :/ Well, thank you SO much to my AWESOME reviewers! **icyangel27,KhempriIrishi_(x2)_, Peachysnowfan and Lulu22Temmy**-Thanks for your support guys! :D And silent readers...please review! (even if anonymous) Just, please review!


	7. Upcoming Dances and Upcoming Problems

**I'm back with an update! Finally ne? Well, I'm not that thrilled with how the beginning of this came out...at all. But I hope you like it! :) Please leave me a review when you're done reading! It would be greatly appreciated! And thank you so much to my awesome reviewers!:**_ Reader-Favs, cindy cordova, These Big Blue Eyes, peachysnowfan, Lulu22Temmy and icyangel27 :) _**Thank you so much guys! And I really hope you keep reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form! It all belongs to Tite Kubo, characters and all! **

**Anyways, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span> Upcoming Dances and Upcoming Problems <span>

A problem, that was what it was. A very, very large problem was occurring, between Toshiro and Momo, but not only between them; a problem, a….distance, was forming between Momo and everyone in their group, and it had all started one month ago when Toshiro had witnessed Momo acting strange. And the memories of her behaviour still haunted him.

_"Hitsugaya-kun..." Momo suddenly said, while stopping right before school grounds, this time almost letting Toshiro run into her, "I know you're wondering what happened back there, and there's no need to wonder. I'm fine...just...forget you saw it,"_

_Momo's head snapped up at Toshiro's voice, her eyes were startled, like a deer's._

_Her mouth opened slightly and her hands fell into her lap, gripping her school uniform skirt, before they started shaking._

_Just as he was about to turn around, Momo grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "No Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered, "I-It's nothing...Just...let's just get back to school, okay?" she forced a small smile on her face, looking up at him before grabbing the tray, standing up and walking to the nearest garbage can, setting the try on top after throwing the garbage away._

Now Toshiro sat outside in the school yard, leaning against a tree, still trying to figure out the reason to Momo's weird behaviour. Why she had done that was still a mystery to him, and every time he approached her about it, she'd put a smile on her face and ask what he was talking about; which just frustrated Toshiro, because he wanted to know what was going on with his childhood friend, as this was not her normal personality.

Actually, there were a few times when Toshiro almost approached and asked Rangiku about it. He had immediately discarded the thought, scowling at the thought of asking the strawberry blond a question, knowing he'd get some sort of overly happy response that wouldn't help him what-so-ever.

Toshiro shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts and going back to the one thing, no person, that has been occupying his mind lately: Momo. He still couldn't phantom why she was so frightened about. He figured it was her parents murderer, so it would appropriate for her to be scared; but there seemed to be more to her fright than just that.

Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted as a soccer ball hit him right in the face, making him fall over and hit his head against the tree. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, grabbing his head in pain, while looking around for the culprit, "Kurosaki! What was that for?"

"For daydreaming!" Ichigo walked towards him, "We need you over there to get the rabid fan girls away from our friends."

"And you need me why?"

"Because they're surrounding Hinamori mostly; they want to all know if she's going to the dance with you, since apparently you like her?"

Toshiro's mood immediately darkened, "Get Abarai and tie him down," he growled before walking towards the large cluster of people.

Millions of questions were being thrown around about why Momo was going to the dance with him, and how she was able to do it, a bunch of questions Toshiro merely rolled his eyes at.

"Oi, what's going on here?" he bellowed, grabbing everyone's attention as he pushed through the group to stand next to Momo, Rangiku and Rukia.

Everything went silent as they stared at him. "H-Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo said, shocked to see him in the middle of the group.

"I won't repeat myself Hinamori," he said, eyes boring into hers.

"O-Oh…it's nothing. These girls just think I'm going to that dance with you…and no matter-" but she was cut off as Toshiro yelled something that silenced everyone, even Rangiku.

"So what if I'm going to the dance with Hinamori? It doesn't concern you, so leave," he yelled icily, glaring at the crowd. After a minute of staring at him, the group slowly disappeared, a big grin stretched over Rangiku's face and she slapped Toshiro on the back.

"So, you're going to the dance with Momo! About time!"

"Don't be ridiculous Matsumoto," Toshiro shot her an icy glare, "That was just to get the girls away."

"Aw, you're so stingy!" she gave a small pout, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Urasai!" he snapped.

"But you two would make such a cute couple…..and you guys are close, which makes it even more likely to happen!"

"Tch, you're annoying."

"So mean! Why don't you ask Momo what she wants to do?" Rangiku said, her eyes brightening as she turned to the younger raven haired girl.

"E-Eh? B-But….I wasn't…..planning on going…" she stuttered, her face going a light pink as she looked away from Toshiro, trying to hide it.

"And neither was I," Toshiro retorted, "Matsumoto, stay out of my personal matters!" and with that he walked away, leaving the girls staring at him.

"I think it's safe to say he wants to go with you."

"Rangiku-san!"

* * *

><p>That night Momo, Rukia and Orihime all went over to Rangiku's for a sleepover because according to her, there was much to discuss about the upcoming dance in a week. But what Rangiku had said was even more important was dates and their dresses. Momo had been against the whole idea in the first place, saying she wasn't going because of the incident a month ago, but Rangiku being Rangiku, she had managed to convince the petite raven haired girl.<p>

"Okay, first on our agenda is to paint our toenails!" Rangiku squealed, pulling out a big box out of nowhere that was filled with more make-up than a make-up department, but how that was possible was a mystery to Momo.

"And our first victim is going to be Rukia!" she sat Rukia down on the bed and got out a violet color that matched Rukia's eyes, "So Rukia…got a date for the dance yet?"

"No."

"Not even Ichigo?"

"That buffoon? Why would I want to go with him?"|

"Because I'm pretty sure you like him~!" Rangiku sang, still painting her toenails.

"It's true Kuchiki-san!" Orihime piped in, "It does seem like you like Kurosaki-kun."

"I third that!" Momo said.

A light blush overcame Rukia's cheeks, "I swear, you guys are crazy," she muttered.

"No we're not," Rangiku defended, "Orihime and Momo are in the same boat as you Rukia, so they would know for sure," All three girls stared at Rangiku without blinking, "What?" she asked, looking at them.

"You think we're in the same boat Rangiku-san?" Momo asked, one question plain on her face: How?

Rangiku sighed and shook her head, "You girls are just so naïve! Rukia, we all know you like Ichigo. Orihime, you like Ishida right?"

A faint trace of pink crossed Orihime's cheeks but she nodded, before her eyes and everyone else's flickered to Momo.

"And I'm sure we ALL know who our dear Momo likes," Rangiku grinned.

"W-What? I don't like anyone Rangiku-san!"

"Your face begs to differ."

"Mou, just because my face goes red doesn't mean I like anyone."

"Yes it does. Momo, I've hardly seen you blush as much as you do around Tachiou," Rangiku stated simply, going back to Rukia's nails.

Momo's face turned a shade darker, "Y-You think I like Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Don't you?"

"….Well…no. I mean, I like him as a friend…but I don't like him that way…"

"I think you do Momo-chan," Orihime said, smiling, "I also think he likes you. You two act different around each other."

"…..It might just be because we're childhood friends….."

"Sorry Hinamori-chan," Rukia said, "Can't get away with that one. Renji and I are childhood friends, and I don't act different around him."

Momo sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win against her friends, "Fine. Let's say I did…..like him, what would I do? I can't risk ruining our friendship."

"Momo…" Rangiku sighed, "If you just go to the dance with him, you'll find out how you really feel."

"…But I don't really want too…"

"And why? Because you think he doesn't like you?"

Momo nodded slightly.

"I was right….you all are naïve. All three of you are going to that dance and dancing with your men! But before that, we need to go shopping tomorrow."

"Dress shopping?"

Rangiku nodded excitedly while Momo and Rukia groaned inwardly, knowing Rangiku's shopping habits. "Hey! Don't give me that look Rukia and Momo! You need a dress Rukia, and Momo, you're going to wear the dress-"

"Actually Rangiku-san…..I took the dress back…."

"You…what?" Rangiku stared at her, horrified.

"I just think I didn't need it…..so I took it back and I have your money!"

"Keep it," she sighed, "You need it for your new dress tomorrow."

"Ah gomen Rangiku-san; it just didn't seem right keeping the dress…."

"Well….now we have more options to buy a gorgeous dress that will wow Tachiou, ne?"

"Mou…..you know I don't want to Rangiku-san!" Momo said, staring at her friend, serious.

Rangiku stared back, "Momo, you know you can't do this again. It's not healthy."

Momo stiffened and her gaze didn't waver, "I know Rangiku-san, but I can't put anymore people in danger. I've already dangered enough people, and I don't need to danger more. By getting closer to him, he becomes a bigger target, and that…that, I cannot allow."

"Momo….."

"Sorry Rangiku-san but….I should go home. I'm sorry for not staying," she said, before grabbing her stuff and walking out the door, wiping the tears that had come to her eyes.

Meanwhile Rukia and Orihime stared at her door in utter confusion before turning their gazes onto Rangiku who had slumped back against the wall. "Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked quietly.

"….." There was no answer from the strawberry blond as a million things ran through her mind, "Sorry. You'll have to forgive Momo…she's…been through a lot," she said quietly.

Sensing she didn't want to talk about it anymore, Orihime and Rukia changed to the topic about their shopping day tomorrow and how they were all going to find perfect dresses. The topic immediately spiked Rangiku's interest and she was back to her usual chirping self, but one thought did not leave her mind.

_Tachiou….you have to help her…._

Little did she know, the same girl that had just left them, was now screaming in her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>**_ Urasai-shut up, Oi-hey, Mou-No real translation. Used in time of frustration. Gomen-Sorry Tachiou-Captain_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Wow, so...I don't really know what to say :/ Oh yes, I'm not very fond of the outcome of this chapter...and I must say, I'm losing interest in story fast, although I'm planning to finish it, just because I know I find it personally irritating to read a story and not have someone finish it. So, I'll finish it :)

oh! And there's a poll on my profile! Which story you'd prefer me to work on the most! Please, Please, Please go vote! That way, I can become more organized and know what I want to update and when. Thanks a bunch! And don't forget to review! Just press that little blue button that says review! Thanks and until next time :)


	8. Feelings Come With Letters

**Author's Note:** Jeez, it's about time I updated, eh? Sorry about that, school and writer's block prevented me T^T But yesterday, I got a spike of an idea, and it just bloomed from there. I'm pretty happy with the outcome of this chapter, so please enjoy! :) Oh, and to my lovely reviewers: **Hyourinmaru10, Chibi-Chibi x3, Kaileychicago, Reader-Favs, peachysnowfan, icyangel27 and KhemprIrisi-**Thanks a bunch buys! It means a lot that you are reading my story :)

Without further delay, here is Chapter Eight!

* * *

><p>Feelings come with Letters<p>

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

_Sensing she didn't want to talk about it anymore, Orihime and Rukia changed to the topic about their shopping day tomorrow and how they were all going to find perfect dresses. The topic immediately spiked Rangiku's interest and she was back to her usual chirping self, but one thought did not leave her mind._

_Tachiou….you have to help her…._

_Little did she know, the same girl that had just left them, was now screaming in her apartment._

* * *

><p>Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime stared at the screen, their eyes wide as they watched the horror movie playing. A bowl of popcorn was being passed amongst the three, Rangiku eating most of the time as she unconsciously reached her hand into the bowl, grabbing more popcorn. As Orihime and Rukia used their pillows to cover their faces, she looked back and forth.<p>

"Aw, come on guys! It's not that bad! It's just like any old horror film! Look, the phone will ring," sure enough, the phone in the movie rang, "And now the girl will answer it but there will be no answer! It's so easy to-" at the same moment, the phone to Rangiku's place rang and three girls jumped, popcorn flying and landing in their hair. Orihime and Rukia looked at Rangiku, expecting her to answer the now ringing phone.

"What, I'm the only one that's going to answer?" They both nodded and she sighed, "Fine…." She slowly reached over and picked up the phone, looking at the caller ID. "There's no caller ID? What the hell?" she pressed talk and pressed the phone against her ear, "Hello?"

"Ah! Ran-chan, you finally answered!" came a voice from the other end, causing Rangiku to freeze. After a few minutes of silence, the voice spoke again, "Ran-chan, are you there? I have an important message to relay to you if you want to see your dear Hinamori-chan again."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" she screamed, clutching the phone close to her ear.

"My, my, hasty are we? No need to worry Rangiku, Hinamori-chan is perfectly fine, no harm done."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to relay a message for you from Aizen-tachiou."

"Then say it you stupid fox!" she yelled, earning confused and worried looks from both Rukia and Orihime.

"Hey, hey, no need to get snappy on me. He wanted me to tell you that-" then the line went dead.

"Gin?" There was no answer, "Gin?"

"M-Matsumoto-san!" Rukia said worriedly, "What's wrong? Who's Gin?"

"…" Rangiku just stared at the phone as the line went dead, her eyes wide and her hands slightly shaking, "M-Momo…."

"What? Matsumoto-san…..what happened to Hinamori-chan?"

Rangiku looked at Orihime and Rukia before looking down at the phone she held in her hand.

"I….I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Momo's eyes slowly fluttered open and she could faintly make out the shape of someone standing over her, due to her blurry vision.<p>

"Hinamori-chan, you're awake."

Momo's eyes widened as her vision cleared. Standing above her was none other than Gin Ichimaru; with his silver hair and slits for eyes, completed with his everlasting sly grin made him seem like a fox, but he was known for his sneaky behaviour and suspicious attitude, earning him the nickname 'snake' to some people.

"I-Ichimaru!" she stammered, trying to reel back, away from one of the faces that haunted her every thought, every dream…every nightmare, but was unable to do so as she was strapped to a wooden table using duct tape. She attempted to pull her arms and legs free, but couldn't.

"It's been awhile….hasn't it…Hinamori-kun."

Her head whipped around at the voice, her eyes widened as she took in the figure standing there. The one person that would forever haunt her dreams, much more than Gin ever had and ever will, the one person that killed her parents, the one person that tried to kill her and Rangiku…Aizen.

"A-Aizen…" she whispered, slightly shaking.

"Hinamori-kun….how are you? I assume you got my letter?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she was kidnapped?"<p>

"That's what I mean Tachiou! She was kidnapped!"

Toshiro's hands clenched into fists and he looked straight at Rangiku, "How do you know about this?"

"….I…..got a call from someone. I can't tell you details as it's Momo's decision, but I can tell you that it was her parents murderer…."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This was in her apartment also, along with a box…..it was opened but I didn't look in it," she said, handing Toshiro the letter.

He automatically opened it, reading its contents, growling at how he had written it to her. One particularly part caught his eye and he read it again, making sure he read it right; there was no way…no way this bastard was right. But no matter how much he told himself to not believe and to look away, his eyes were strained on that one part.

_Is it because of that despicable white haired boy? I saw you with him yesterday. You looked like you were having fun and it looked like you were falling in love with him._

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to look up from the letter at Rangiku. "We need to find her Matsumoto. I'm not letting this person ruin her life again, or lay a hand on her; I won't allow it, not again," he dropped the letter on the table beside him, not caring where he left it, "Come on Matsumoto, we're going to look for her."

* * *

><p>"W-What do you want? I haven't told anyone about what you did!" she cried, struggling to break free, "So why come and capture me?"<p>

"Ah, that is such a common question between you weaklings. You all ask the same things, why did I capture you, what do I want and what do I plan to do. It's really quite simple Hinamori-kun; I plan on finishing the job I meant to finish two years ago."

"Y-You….mean kill me?"

"You are correct."

"Fine, do whatever you want! I don't care anymore! Just as long as you're brought to justice and stuck in jail for the rest of your life!"

"Oh, really now? And what makes you so sure that I'll be captured and brought to "justice", as you say?"

"My friends. They'll all make sure you're brought down and charged for the crimes you've done! They won't let you get away with it!"

"Your friends? Hinamori-kun, are you so naïve you refuse to believe the truth? They aren't your friends; they never have been and never will be. Even that Matsumoto person isn't your friend, never was and never will be. That….Toshiro Hitsugaya…" he sighed, "I can tell your true feelings for him Hinamori-kun," he said, walking around the table she was currently strapped too, "And it was a very, very bad mistake on your part to fall in love with that boy. You've made that boy my prime target now."

Her eyes widened and the tears she was holding back leaked out and started falling down her face, "D-Don't….don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything to you! He doesn't know about any of this! I never plan on telling him either, I don't even plan on seeing or even talking to him after this is all over…..it'll be too late anyways…." She closed her eyes, "Please don't hurt him!"

"Aw, how sweet, she's tryin' ta save him," Gin snickered.

"Hinamori-kun, I'm afraid most of your pain would come from that boy regarding your feelings for him. So, I'm afraid there's no way I can't hurt him."

"He hasn't done anything to you!" she yelled, "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Now, now Hinamori-kun….calm down; there is still someone I want you to see."

"Wha-" she was cut off as a wooden door swung open and slamming against the wall, causing her to jump, which in turn hurt her wrists and ankles.

"Momo-chan dear…..how are you?"

Momo's eyes widened at the voice and she turned her head, looking at the two people now standing there. "O-Oka-san….O-Oto-san….."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going Matsumoto?"<p>

"Seireitei City! Where else?"

"Why the hell are we going there? Hasn't that city been taken over by that famous gang the Espada?"

"I know you've probably heard this before but…..for a genius, you sure are an idiot."

He scowled, "Urusai Matsumoto!"

"Hai, hai, whatever you say," she let out a long sigh and rubbed her temples, "I'm starting to get a headache," she groaned.

"Hn," was his only response, a million thoughts and feelings taking over his mind. After reading that letter, he couldn't help but think about the peach girl's feelings along with his own. Was it only-

He shook his head. It was no time for that, he had to get moving and find Momo before it was too late.

"Matsumoto, where would they most likely be?"

"Well…..downtown area was more where they did everything they did. So, I'd say around there. Their hideout changes every week though, so I can't be sure of where it'd be right now."

"Anyways Tachiou, let's talk about you and Momo!"

"No. Urusai."

"Don't be so stingy! Are you going to ask her to the dance?"

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" he snapped, "Plus, I don't even plan on going…" she grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What?" she screeched, "Why not?"

"Dances are lame," he snorted, "I don't ever plan on going to one."

"Oh…you're just a party pooper," she pouted, "If you don't go, neither you nor Momo will get past the friendship stage!"

"I said urusai!"

"…..Not until you admit you like her!"

Toshiro groaned, "Why am I stuck with the likes of you?"

"So stingy!" then she stopped and looked straight ahead, "That was their last hide out I saw, but it's been two years, so it changed probably a million times. No one except them can name all their hide outs, it's impossible."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, amazed by how many facts she knew about them, and also a little suspicious as to why she knew them.

"Wanna check it out?"

He merely sighed and rolled his eyes, walking towards the place Matsumoto had pointed out.

* * *

><p>"Oka-san….Oto-san…." Momo whispered, her eyes still wide, "W-What? I thought Aizen killed you!"<p>

"Momo-chan….." her mother side and put her hands on her hips, "How many times do I have to tell you not to believe everything you see?"

"You told me few times….b-but…..how? How are you alive?"

"It's really quite simple-"

"There's nothing simple about murder!" Momo cried, tears blurring her vision.

"Momo, don't interrupt your Oka-san," her father said sternly.

Momo didn't say anything after that, waiting for her to finish.

"As I was saying, it's really rather simple. Want to know the answer?"

She hesitated but then nodded slowly, watching a slow smirk creep across her parents' faces.

"We faked it."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>** _Urusai-shut up, Hai-Yes, Oto-san-Father, Oka-san-Mother, Tachiou-Captain_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** So, I can bet almost all of you guessed Aizen ;) But, *gasp* Momo's parents? Shocker right? They faked their death? Whoa...anyways, this is the climax of the story, if you couldn't tell. I really can't promise a date Chapter Nine will be out. I have no school Friday *throws secret party* which means, I can stay up late Thursday, Friday and Saturday :D Since night seems to be the time I think of all my ideas for writing, that's really awesome opposed to only two nights. But be warned; I also have a math test Tuesday, and that is one of my weakest subjects ever (to the point of almost failing) so, studying will be a priority too...just letting you know. No promises to the date, hoping within the next week, or this weekend though!

Well, enough of that. Please review! Just hit the little Review button at the bottom and tell me what you think, if there were any mistakes etc. Thanks, and until next time!


	9. The Beginning of the Mysterious Past

**Author's Comment: **Ah! It's been _way_ too long. Gosh, it's about time I got off my butt to write this chapter, huh? _*sigh*_ I can come up with a million excuses for you guys. But honestly, it was lack of motivation, inspiration, and writer's block. With the combination of me being off my laptop for weeks, this ninth chapter hasn't gotten much notice! Sadly; I love how this chapter turned out. Especially after writing, and then re-writing, and then re-writing, it's a reliever to finally have it up and finished. I've been working on my descriptions, and style. Tell me if you guys notice! I tried super hard to get this chapter to my liking, and ta-da! I think I've said that...

At the end of this chapter, I'll reveal a little surprise about this story. No worries, it's nothing you fellow HitsuHina fans will hate. If you like these type of stories, you should like it! At least, I hope you like this story...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do NOT own _Bleach_, or any of it's characters. You could say I own Momo's father and mother, but with no names I see no name in claiming them as my characters.

* * *

><p><em>ThoughtsFlashbacks_

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review when you're done reading!

* * *

><p><em>The Beginning of the Mysterious Past<em>

_The letter, that's what it was,_ Momo thought, _they only took me because they knew I read the letter…..baka Momo. _

Why hadn't she set the letter back in the box, without reading it? She saw the name on the cover, the neat hand-writing. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to put it down. Why? She asked herself that question countless times. The only conclusion was that she was curious what _he_ had wanted to say.

But she knew that was only a myth, pure fantasy. She wanted for that to be the truth, when in reality, she knew today was her destiny. They day she was to be killed by the very man she had been running from for years now.

Toshiro ground his teeth together, irritated from the non-stop talking, bubbly, strawberry blonde beside him. He knew Rangiku was just as worried as him, but she just would _not shut up._

"Oh! And this is where I got this special dress for Momo-chan and myself one year! You want to know the best part? She got it because she likes this guy and-"

"MATSUMOTO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Toshiro finally yelled his temper flaring as he glared at her.

"Awww! You're just so stingy! I can't even talk around you!"

"Because you won't shut up! I've had enough of your blabbing, and irritating topics; just stop it and-"

"We're here…." She interrupted, looking up at the enormous building.

"This is it….this is Aizen's hideout…"

_I think…._ She added in her head

* * *

><p>"Y-You faked it?" Momo stared at them shocked, wondering how on earth her own <em>PARENTS <em>would fake their own death.

"Yes, we did."

"Why…..Why would you do such a horrible thing?"

"We needed too."

"…What?" she stared at them, trying to process why they had to fake their own death, but coming up with nothing and staring blankly at her mother.

"Momo-chan…you didn't actually think with what went on when you were younger, that we'd let you go?" The elder Hinamori held her breath, hoping the lie would be convincing enough.

"W-What do you mean?"

She sighed with relief when she heard Momo's response.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean…."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Shiro-chaaaaaaaaan!" a little brunette haired girl wailed, hiding behind a bush.<em>

"_What is it baka bed-wetter?"_

"_W-What is that?"_

_Toshiro walked towards the older and taller girl, sighing as he did so. He was honestly surprised the brunette girl could even survive the school they were at. Older kids always pushed the younger ones around, especially if the kids they were bullying were oblivious to it. Momo was the exact image of that kid, not noticing how the bullies always intended to hurt her, but never did as they realized she had not an ounce of knowledge about what they were going to do._

_Not only that, but whenever they noticed that he was walking towards them-anger and worry plastered on his face-the bullies would quietly slip away, knowing how protective he was of her, even at such a young age._

_Now as he looked at Momo, and saw the fear in her eyes, and it plainly on her face, he just couldn't bring himself to call it nothing and brush it off as he usually did._

_Momo whimpered and backed up as he neared, staring at the ground horrified, "I-I was just….just playing like normal….b-but I tripped over something…." She quivered, trying to grab onto something to hold herself up._

"_What did you trip over?" he snapped, then his voice softened as he asked gently, "It can't be that bad, can it?"_

"_T-That!" Momo pointed, shaking her head, "And it IS horrible!"_

_The younger and shorter white haired kid looked to where she was pointing, and his eyes widened. Sticking out of the ground was something dirty but boney. He looked at it confused before walking towards it, getting a closer look. As soon as he got a clear look, he spun towards Momo._

"_Don't look at it!" he spun her around. A bad choice on their hand._

_Just as they thought they got away from the horrific scene, another equally horrific scene unfolded in front of them-maybe even more horrific then what they had just saw._

_Right in front of their eyes, lying motionlessly on the ground, was a body. Right outside their backyard, was a body, but what horrified Momo-not Toshiro-was that she thought she saw her father's back running off into the forest right after their eyes landed on the body. She didn't understand how the body could end up there so quietly, without warning and their knowledge._

_Strange how neither of them heard the threat approaching behind them._

* * *

><p>"STOP!" Momo screamed, covering her ears, "I don't want to listen to anymore!"<p>

"Because you blocked it out dear," her mother walked towards her, "But you know exactly what happened to you, and who had done it. At least, I assume you have an idea, am I wrong?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them tightly, refusing to look at her mother's smirking face. She turned her head away, refusing to look at any of the people in the room. She thought everything was done by Aizen, she thought she had everything figured out and her life could return to normal. But she never counted on her parents' coming back, let alone the parents she thought were _dead._

But who said they were her real parents'? As Momo slowly turned her head and looked at both her mother and father, she could only guess what other secrets they had kept from her. What if she wasn't even their daughter? And worse yet, if she wasn't, what if they had killed her birth parents'? These questions, followed by many more, swam around Momo's mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

"JUST TELL ME THE WHOLE STORY!" she screamed, fresh, hot tears running down her now pale cheeks. She couldn't take it any longer. All this information and questions were making her lose her mind. She couldn't go on without knowing the full truth about her childhood, and what was hidden behind it-even if it meant unlocking secrets that were meant to stay locked away forever from her ears.

"The whole story?" her eyebrows rose. "Momo, dear, I don't think you want to hear the full story, unless you want to get hurt. For all you know, dear Hitsugaya could be involved."

Her breath caught, and she could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a few minutes. Hitsugaya, involved? No way. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't.

"Hitsugaya-kun is not involved in this! Leave him out of this! Just tell me the whole story, and why Aizen is here. I thought he did everything. I thought he killed you guys, and I thought…" she hesitated, could she talk about the past she wanted to desperately avoid? She had to. There was no other option. "I thought he was the one that…did that to me."

"I'm not sure if you really want to listen to the whole story Momo-chan. It's really complicated and long. A waste of my time; and personally, I really don't care if you find out the truth or not." She looked at Momo, and sighed. "Fine, but I'm warning you, if I'm killed because of you…you won't get off so easily," she snarled.

_What the heck does that mean?_ She asked herself, looking confusingly at her mother, before nodding her head. "Alright, as long as you tell me."

"I'll start with this: Aizen is more involved than you think." She glanced around the room, glad to finally see Aizen was gone. She slumped her shoulders and shakily ran a hand through her hair. "Honestly Momo-chan…this has got to be the hardest day of my life…"

"What do you mean Oka-san?"

"I mean, none of this was my or your father's fault. We actually didn't want to do this to you, but sadly we had no choice."

"Oka-san…" Momo started before her mother cut her off.

"It'll be explained in the story dear. I'm warning you it's very long and will take a while to cover, but be grateful that your friends' have arrived. They distracted Aizen and he is no longer watching us."

Her heart rate increased, and her breath hitched. The blood pounded in her ears as the world froze. Her friends, were here? Right in the middle of a doubtful-but very likely-trap! She couldn't let them go on.

"N-No! You can't let them set foot in here! Aizen's had his eyes set on Hitsugaya-kun since he found out my feelings for him!"

"Oh, so you do have feelings for Toshiro-kun? That's nice to know. But they can handle themselves. If you want to know how to save them, you have to listen to the _**whole**_," she emphasized the word whole, "story. Or you'll all die here."

Momo nodded numbly, waiting.

"It's complicated but…." She took a deep breath, "Momo-chan, you aren't our real daughter. Your father, well, he found you. Not in the old-fashioned on the door-step way either. It was in a fire. The day Aizen had escaped from jail."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong> _Oka-san-mother_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>Well, well, more information has been revealed, Momo's "parents'" aren't involved like everyone thinks, and Aizen escaped from jail. Eh, sometimes I wonder if this story is a little _too_ far fetched, or something. But I mean, it _is_ a story right? And as long as I'm having fun writing it, and you're having fun reading, what's the harm?

Anyways, sorry for another cliffhanger. I hope you guys don't mind too much xD Oh yes! Before I forget, let me tell you a little secret (or it was a secret anyways) about this story. Or a couple actually. _1._ The title is a big give away to the next few chapters. The main story will take a turn to the past to-just like the title says-the mysterious past. _2._ Expect a sequel to this story! I already have the ending planned, so I know for a fact it will happen. I can't say when, as I hope to have this story finished within, at max, four or five chapters.

Well, until next time! Leave a review! Thanks!


	10. Do You Want To Know?

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am finally back with chapter ten of Day of Destiny! It took three years, but I'm finally back. :) It will be slow updates and I don't know what could come up in the next five-six months so please bear with me! I promise not to disappear for three years next time. :(

I don't know how many people are still reading this story, but if you are **thank you so much! **That means the world to me and I am so ecstatic that you are. :D

To anyone that read my author's note and commented, thank you. It really helped me choose which path to go with this story and it helped me figure out if you guys would prefer it to continue or not. I didn't get much feedback, but the little I got certainly helped. So thank you again!

Just to let everyone know . . . my style of writing has changed a lot in the last few years and I've taken some things out (such as oka-san, etc.) instead of keeping it because I feel that it didn't fit or feel right to have it in. So there will be no more Japanese in this story.

Last but not least, thank you to people who reviewed the last chapter (that came out so long ago) and who gave feedback on my author's note! :) **SilverRose1022, Hyourinmaru10, Miss Tazzy, Kaileychicago, ayoshi-chan923, neighboorhoodtrash, Xela-pie, Toshiluver15, Guest, and bizrat123! **Thank you guys!

Also, to Guest, I was wondering if anyone has read/watched Soul Eater because I really love it and I don't know anyone that's really read/watched it. c:

I hope you enjoy this chapter guys! I worked really hard on it, all day, so that I could get it finished and up for you all to read!

**Tite Kubo owns all the characters and the story of Bleach! (it'd be a lot different right now if I did :c )**

* * *

><p>Do You Want To Know?<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro swore as he ducked behind a wall, Rangiku following his lead and jumping behind it just in time for some Espada members to round a corner from the opposite end of the hallway. If they hadn't ducked behind it, they would've been spotted. Getting into this place was hard enough as it was, they really didn't need some gang members gunning them down.<p>

As both Toshiro and Rangiku held their breath, Toshiro's eyes zeroed in on the gun one of the men were carrying, and the large—Toshiro did a double take. Were those swords? He swore silently. Along with those, he noticed that the three of them wore at least one knife along their belt.

What the hell were they preparing for?

"I think they're gone," he said lowly several minutes after watching them run down a hallway opposite of them. "Obviously this is the right place but we have to be careful. They know we're here." Toshiro turned to Rangiku, giving her a look which she responded with a '_What, do you think I'm stupid?' _look.

"Either way, we have to be on our guard and move slowly. Where would they be keeping her?" he glanced down the hallway they were standing in, before sticking his head around the wall corner and looking back and forth down the hall it was ajoined too.

A nervous chuckle escaped Rangiku's lips and when Toshiro turned back around to face her, she had her right hand placed on the back of her head as she gave an embarrassed face. "Um . . . I actually don't know."

The white haired boy narrowed his turquoise eyes, clenching his jaw. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, his teeth clenched together tightly. "You acted like you knew this place. Actually, I have a feeling you do know this place."

The strawberry blonde's response was to just stare at him for a moment, before looking over his head at the wall. "I mean, I don't know exactly where. It could be any of these floors. Did you see the size of this building, Tachio? It's huge! Of course I can't pinpoint the exact location of Momo. I'm not Super Woman."

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and letting out a calming breath. "Then I guess we'll just have to keep looking. I'm not giving up until we find her."

* * *

><p>"I'm not—what—?" Momo stared at her mother, her chocolate brown orbs widened as wide as they could go, wider even. "W-what so you mean?" she sputtered, disbelief and shock filling her whole being.<p>

"Momo, sweetie, I am so sorry." Her mother squeezed her hand tightly, her brown bob falling over her face as she dipped her head downward. "We never meant to deceive you. It was for the best if you didn't know anything."

The younger Hinamori stared at the elder Hinamori, uncomprehending. First they faked their alleged death, now they're saying she wasn't their real daughter? "You're saying this was for the best?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "How?"

The elder Hinamori raised her head, meeting Momo's brown eyes with her own brown eyes. "We didn't want you killed. If we . . . if we hadn't done what Aizen had told us to do, he would have killed you. We couldn't let that happen, so we did what he had to do."

"Aizen tried to kill me anyways. So whatever you were told wasn't the truth. I don't know why you'd even trust someone like him."

"Yes," her mother said quietly, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them. "You're right. We shouldn't have. But we felt it was the best choice at the time. We were scared and worried, and we figured it'd be best. We now see that was the worst possible way to deal with it. We should have taken it to the police right away."

Momo didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. They were telling her that they faked their death because they threatened her; what about her being, apparently, adopted? What did Aizen have to do with that?

"We don't have much time, Momo," her mother said after several moments of silence. "We don't know when Aizen will be back. It could be any moment for all we know. So,"—the elder Hinamori took a deep breath—"I'm going to tell you. The truth, that is. What happened sixteen years ago and the events following."

* * *

><p>"You know, Tachio," Rangiku said as they hit another dead end, ignoring Toshiro's swearing. "I think you and Momo would make a really great couple," she chirped, following along behind him as he turned around and walked back the way they came, turning down a different hall.<p>

He sighed in irritation. "I don't care what you think, Matsumoto. Just shut up."

"Stop being so stingy! I know you like her and care for her, Tachio. You can't fool me."

"You know what I think, Matsumoto?" The strawberry blonde just looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "I think you are incredibly annoying and I hate the fact that I got stuck with you."

Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, you're stuck with me. We both want to find Momo, so suck it up."

Toshiro glared at her. "Shut up, Matsumoto!" He turned away from her and continued forward, running a hand through his hair. Where was she? If they couldn't narrow down their possibilities, she was going to die before they got there.

But how could they? What way did they have to narrow down these floors to just one? Rangiku knew something, he could see it. The only problem was, how much or how little did she know, and was she willing to share it with him? She seemed willing so far, showing him their hideout. Still, that didn't mean that she knew where Momo might be.

His turquoise eyes wandered over to the bubbly strawberry blonde as she walked along beside him. He had to try. "Matsumoto."

"Hmm?" she turned her head in his direction. "What is it, Tachio?"

"If we ever want to find Hinamori, I need your help and that means sharing as much information as you can with me. Even if you don't want to." She was silent beside him as she turned her gaze away from him. She was contemplating he could see, and he was sure she'd agree to tell him so they could find Momo. She was Rangiku's best friend after all.

"Okay," Rangiku relented, sighing. "Only because it's for Momo." Twirling a lock of hair around her finger, Rangiku stared straight ahead. "I still don't know where she is. I was telling the truth when I said that. But I can try and help by telling you what some of the floors were used for. What they might still be used for."

"Explain."

Rangiku rolled her eyes slightly, folding her hands behind her back. "You're bossy for a little thing, you know that?"

Toshiro glared at her. "Shut up, Matsumoto!" he snapped.

Giggling, Rangiku looked over at him. "Okay, okay. Don't be stingy." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Aizen liked to make it look like he used all floors in this building, for this exact reason, so no one could pinpoint someone in time if they were looking for them. The only thing is, there are only a few floors he used specifically. The rest he made them to look like they were in use. The best bet would to look in the top three most used floors. If one is guarded, it means they're currently using that one."

"Unless they put guards on all of those floors to throw us off," he muttered.

"That definitely could happen . . . but Aizen has been after Momo for a long time and I would think that keeping us away from her would be the goal, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, that is most likely what he'd do but there's only one way we can find out. And that is to look." Stuffing his pockets in his jeans, he continued to walk, stopping as he spotted a narrow staircase, descending, hidden behind a door. The door was obviously made to mask the staircase as there was no window in it and it was the exact same solid colour as the wall. Toshiro suspected that if the door was fully closed he wouldn't have been able to tell it was there.

That was the thing though. The door was propped open just a tiny bit. Not enough to notice if you weren't looking or if you didn't have a good perception of the area around you. It was almost like it was left open on purpose, like some outside force was trying to help them.

Narrowing his eyes, Toshiro stopped dead, turning around to fully face the hidden staircase and propped open door. "Come on, Matsumoto."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author Note:<strong> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm really sorry it's so short and not a lot is revealed in this chapter. Also, _I'm so sorry if the characters are out of character! _This is the first time I've written fanfiction in three years so my skills are a tad (okay, a lot) rusty. D:

Okay, I'm going to give you a quick rundown of updates/the story in general.

_**Updates: **_This story will be updated when I can, as always, but I'm going to try for every weekend. **BUT **that will, honestly, be unlikely if I'm being honest. I'm really going to try though. _**If I don't update every week, it will be every second week.**_ If I don't follow the every second week thing, feel free to PM me. They show up in my email which I check everyday on my phone. By doing that, I'll be able to see what you say, see that you reminded me, and kick myself in the ass for not writing it before getting on my ass and writing it. Does everyone get it? :) If not, feel free to ask!

_**Story:**_ In chapter nine or eight I said that I'd only have four or five chapters left before this story is done. Definitely not happening now. The story should be almost double that amount, if not definitely doubled. Since I came back to this story and started fleshing out the cliffhangers, questions, problems, etc. a couple days ago, I've realized there's a lot more than I can clear up in just a few chapters; even if I were to just add four or five more chapters it'd be extremely rushed and wouldn't flow.

I was a noob with writing three years ago. xD

Regarding what I said, I want to know what **you **are wondering! If you have any questions about anything after this chapter/about the chapters before, don't be afraid to address them in a review! Or if you don't want to post anything publicly, PM me! Just let me know. :)

Well, I think that's it! **Please review! **It means a lot to me and really does make me want to continue writing. If no one was to review/I didn't know if anyone was reading I wouldn't have inspiration to continue. :( I'm sure that's like a lot of you though, huh? cx


	11. The Past Revealed?

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter eleven! I wanted to get this out Friday or Saturday but alas, it did not happen. I finished my exams Friday and when I sat down to write this I just had terrible writer's block. ;-; I'm really thankful I've gotten all these days off this week because I was able to get this done! :)

I want to thank anyone that read the last chapter. ^^ It means a lot to me! c: Ah, writing in third person is so hard. ;_; I'm so use to first person now with my own original stories. Ah, I feel like I wrote that last chapter. Sorry if I did!

I don't have much to say besides I hope you enjoy this chapter! (and I'm really bad at writing flashbacks; I am working on it though).

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all its characters!**

* * *

><p>The Past Revealed?<p>

* * *

><p><em>The family was a happy one. There was a father, a mother, and a baby girl. The baby girl was named Momo and her two parents loved her very much. They were new parents but vowed to keep her safe under any circumstances, no matter what it took. They swore that the day they held Momo in their arms. Even if it was a silent promise, it was still there and would forever be there.<em>

_Now, Momo wailed in her bassinet, her eyes scrunched up and her face turning red quickly as tears leaked out of her eyes from the crying. Her father quickly ran over to her. "What's wrong, Momo?" He picked her up and rocked her, saying soothing things to her. "Shh. It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's here. What's wrong?" He continued to rock her as he cooed things to her softly._

_After a couple minutes of the same routine, Momo slowly quieted down, staring up at her father with her big, wide brown eyes. She hiccupped, some tears still falling down her cheeks from her earlier crying. Some tears stained her face and using his thumb, her father gently rubbed them off._

"_There, all better." He smiled down at her, setting Momo back in her bassinet. "I'll just be over there getting your food ready, so don't worry, sweetie. It'll be here soon." With one last smile, she watched as he walked off to the kitchen._

_That night was peaceful as Momo's parents watched TV with her sitting on the floor, playing with her toys as the twilight light slowly transcended into complete and utter darkness. The lights came on and just when they thought the night couldn't get any better, it got drastically worse._

* * *

><p><em>Screaming and crying was heard as the firefighter pushed through the door, trying to make his way through the flames to the crying he knew he heard.<em>

_Lying near an overturned table was a screeching Momo, her eyes pressed even tighter together compared to this morning. This morning seemed like Momo was hiding the real tears, the tears she was capable of. These tears were large things that wracked through her whole body, causing her to scream and screech._

_The firefighter stared down at Momo in shock before recovering and scooping her up in his arms, covering her. "It's okay. We'll get you out," he said, looking at the bodies of her parents sympathetically and sadly. Another one of his co-workers lost. Another friend._

_Running out of the house as fast as possible, he clutched Momo in his arms, staring at the house sadly. He watched as a group of firefighters run in after he came out, going after both Yuki and Hiro._

'She's an orphan now,' _he thought sadly, staring down at Momo, shifting her to make both of them more comfortable as he tried to soothe her. Thinking about how her parents were both gone and how she was an orphan, he got a set look on his face; a determined look._

_Looking up and across the road to the woman standing behind the police barricades, she shared the same look as himself. They'd adopt her and raise her. They'd make both Yuki and Hiro proud and happy. They wouldn't have liked to see their daughter grow up in foster care or with people Momo's parents didn't know. He knew that and his wife knew that._

_They would not let this little girl grow up with strangers._

* * *

><p>Momo stared at her father as they finished the story of how she became their daughter. She didn't have anything to say. She didn't know what to say. Was there anyone that could say anything once something like that was revealed? She didn't think so.<p>

She also didn't know what to think. Should she thank them for not putting her up for adoption or in a foster care system, and just adopting her right off the bat? She_ should_ be thankful—she knew that—but she wasn't sure if she was. In all honesty, she would have preferred if none of that had happened and she had just grown up with her parents like she was supposed to do.

But no, Aizen had to ruin it. Aizen had to, and still has to, ruin everything.

"Why? Why did they die? It doesn't seem fair." Tears filled her eyes as she looked to her mother for answers. Would she give them to her?

"Sweetie." Her own voice cracked as she took Momo's hand. "It wasn't fair. It was never fair. The only reason they died was because they decided to be heroes for their lives. They decided to help people."

"And that got them killed?" she whispered, the tears spilling over her eyelids and down her cheeks.

Her mother nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Your mother was a police officer and she chased Aizen for months—built on his case—before finally catching him and throwing him in jail. He knew she was after him the whole time and when she finally caught him, Aizen swore he would get his revenge." She folded her hands in her lap. "It really shook your mother up. She was terrified that Aizen would come and kill her and everyone she loved—including your father and you.

"She had nothing to worry about at the time though. Aizen got life in prison with no chance of parole. She and your father never thought that anything would happen. Escaping from prison, especially the high facility he was put in, was difficult. Extremely difficult actually. Because of that your mother slowly started to stop worrying about what Aizen said."

"And that's when something happened. When she stopped worrying," Momo concluded.

"Yes, that's when Aizen got out. Escaped. You were already born—a couple weeks—and they were so happy about that. The police believed that it was a coincidence that you were born only a couple weeks before Aizen escaped, but to us it always felt like it wasn't. That he somehow knew and planned it so that he could kill you as well."

Momo turned her head so she was staring up at the ceiling. This was all so confusing. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Could she trust them? They seemed genuine—her mother and father. Or her adoptive mother and father she should say.

She knew she should and that none of this was their fault, not really. It was Aizen's. It was all Aizen's.

She wanted to know more and to know more she had to ask the questions, even if she didn't really want to know the answers. Instead of what she wanted to ask, when she opened her mouth what came out was, "What were their names?" in a chocked voice.

Realization dawned the elder Hinamori and she smiled slightly. "Yuki and Hiro."

"Yuki and Hiro," she whispered. "I'll never know them." She tried to lift her hand up to wipe her eyes, but found that she was still strapped. "Right. I forgot," she murmured.

"Sweetie, we really want to get you out of this mess."

Momo looked over at her mother—was she her mother? Should she continue to call her her mother? "You haven't explained everything," she said, her hands shaking. "You told me you'd tell me. About how you faked your deaths. Why. Everything else. Like—"she bit her lip, hesitating. "Like, when I was playing with Hitsugaya-kun in the backyard and we found . . . we found that skeleton. And then there was a body." She started to shake violently from fear. Fear from the past and fear from the present.

"I can explain that," her father said, speaking up for the first time since they started explaining their story. He stepped forward, his blonde hair shining under the fluorescent lighting, his normally bright and cheerful blue eyes dull and lifeless.

"If only," came a different voice from the other side of the room before a gunshot rang out.

Momo watched in horror as her father crumpled to the ground. Her scream lodged in throat as she stared at her father's lifeless body. She couldn't bring herself to scream even though she wanted to so badly. She wanted to scream his name, for him to get up and start moving, for him to do _something. _He never did.

More tears filled Momo's eyes as her mother sat there rigid, both of them listening to the slow footsteps but not daring to look. They both knew who it was but looking was confirming it; confirming it was something they didn't want to do because they knew what was coming.

"Hello, Hinamori-kun, Hinamori-san," Aizen said in greeting. "It's a shame that someone had to die today." He paused, assessing them. "Actually, all of you were probably going to die today anyways. It's just a shame it was earlier than expected."

Turning his beady gaze on Momo, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm disappointed, Hinamori-kun. I thought after that note and my little . . . present, you'd tell that boy to back off and leave you alone. It appears that didn't happen at all. And because of you I had to divert my attention to those two annoying brats." He pointed the gun to her forehead. "No matter. I dealt with it, now I can deal with you."

"Hinamori!" A voice suddenly yelled, startling everyone, and when Momo looked over her eyes widened.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked both surprised and terrified. He stood in the doorway, puffing like he had just ran a marathon, and judging from how much he was panting she guessed it was pretty close to a marathon.

"Get away from her," Toshiro hissed, glaring at Aizen.

Aizen didn't flinch, holding the gun above Momo's forehead. "Oh, why should I?" he raised his eyebrows. "It seems that I have the upper hand here, considering I'm holding the gun and you're the one who wants to prevent it. And by coming any closer, you are not preventing it. Do you understand, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro's hands tightened into fists at his side, his face setting into a deep scowl, glaring profoundly at Aizen. His eyes darted to the gun, back to Aizen, to the gun, and then finally Momo. Seeing her terrified face his gaze softened for a moment before it swung back up to Aizen. He was not going to let him hurt Momo.

Aizen's hand tightened on the trigger and there was a loud click as the safety was turned off. Toshiro's eyes widened, leaping forward just as a second shot in less than ten minutes rang throughout the building.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Did everyone enjoy it? I hope so! Sorry if there are any mistakes!

So, I was thinking of doing a 'question of the day' type thing so I can get to know my readers more. :) But I'd only ask one every time I post a chapter/every second time I post a chapter. I haven't decided yet and honestly, it'll vary and I'll probably just do what I feel like each chapter. cx

**Question: Do you listen to k-pop/j-pop and if so, who's your favourite band and/or singer?**

Thanks guys! And **please review. **It would mean a lot, thank you! :D


	12. He Will Save Her

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am finally back with chapter twelve of _Day of Destiny!_ This chapter took me forever to write, and it certainly is the longest chapter yet! Almost 4 000 words! So I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

As always, I'd like to thank anyone that reviewed and read my last chapter! :D About this chapter, please excuse any mistakes. I didn't really edit it, so any mistakes and wording that doesn't flow...comes from me not editing it. ;-;

No idea what to name this chapter aha! Hope you all like it. :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this-long-chapter! :) BUT MAN. Have any of you read the latest Bleach chapter?! 615?! JUST. I CAN'T EVEN.

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me! **

* * *

><p>I Will Save Her<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro pushed the door open with his foot, making sure he wasn't standing right in the middle of the doorway. He wasn't going to risk being shot in the head because he was stupid and stood right where anyone could see him.<p>

Standing there for several minutes and hearing no gunshots, he peeked his head around the wall, looking down the long set of stairs. When he said long, he meant _looooooong. _He couldn't see the end of the staircase or where it led to. He couldn't even see ten feet down.

He narrowed his eyes, gesturing Rangiku over. "Have you ever seen this, Matsumoto?" he gestured to the staircase. He glanced inside again, silently hoping that a miracle would happen and the staircase would lit up. That didn't happen of course; it stayed pitch black. The few steps remained lit up by the light from the fluorescent light in the hallway.

"Hmm, no I haven't," she said, sounding dumbfounded. "Ever actually."

He stared into it. "I guess we're checking it out."

"Eeeeeh?!" Rangiku jumped back, horrified. Glancing back, Toshiro noticed how her eyes were widened in pure terror as she clutched her hands in front of her chest. "You want me to go down a staircase that we have no clue where it leads to?! Are you crazy, Tachio? No way! I am not going down there. No freaking way!"

Five minutes later Rangiku groaned. "How did I get myself into this mess?!" she cried, clutching the back of Toshiro's shirt as she walked directly behind him. They were advancing down the steps slowly, stopping every minute or so to check for noise, something to tell them that they weren't alone.

Toshiro rolled his eyes after listening and stepped to the next step, making a low creaking noise. Rangiku jumped, her head swinging around in fear. "Oh no! They've come to eat us!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of mascara, swinging it around wildly. "Stay away!" she screamed. "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it! Trust me, it's really deadly, and it hurts _really _badly if you stab yourself in the eye—I mean, when I stab you in the eye, so stay the hell away!"

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro hissed, glaring at her. "Are you trying to get us caught?!" Rangiku continued to swing her mascara around like a mad woman, not caring about the noise or scene she made. "Matsumoto!" he snapped finally, his temper flying. "If you don't put that damn thing away I swear that _I _will use it as a weapon."

Rangiku froze in her spot, putting her mascara back in her pocket with a nervous laugh. "Tachio, I would never try to compromise Mission Peach," she replied, now rubbing her arms as it felt like the temperature dropped, or maybe that was just her?

"Did you just say 'Mission Peach?'" he asked, incredulous. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means Mission Momo! As in, we have to save her. Since, you know, her name means peach. Obviously, Tachio." Rangiku rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?"

"Shut the hell up, Matsumoto!" he growled. "You've already been loud enough screaming your head off. Just shut up for once."

"Eh, you're so stingy." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"You want to find Hinamori just as much as me," he muttered before the talking ceased. Toshiro listened carefully, fearing that with Rangiku's outburst attracted unwanted attention and people that wanted to kill them.

"And we'll find her," she replied as they continued their slow descent down the dark stairway. "And we'll save her. She won't die, Tachio, so don't worry about that."

Toshiro looked at Rangiku sharply, surprised she guessed what he was thinking and how he was feeling. She was a lot more perceptive than he gave her credit for.

"I know you, Tachio," she said, answering his silent question. "And I know how important Momo is to you."

He didn't say anything to Rangiku's words even though he knew she was right. Goddammit, she really is perceptive. He glared into the infinite darkness, refusing to show Rangiku that she was indeed correct. Knowing her she'd probably jump up and down screaming for the rest of eternity.

They walked down the steps slowly, continuing their routine from before. The only difference was the light. If he squinted, he could make out the faintest amount of light ahead of them. It was only a sliver and it was barely there, but it was which made Toshiro speed up.

It was just a crack, but Toshiro was certain it was just like the entrance: a door that blended in with the wall. It wasn't propped open enough to make it extremely obvious. Like before, it was only open enough for perceptive people to notice; you could easily walk by it.

Standing beside it, Rangiku and Toshiro held their breath, making sure to make as little noise as possible. After waiting several minutes, Toshiro slowly nudged the door open and stepped out quietly into the brightly lit hallway. The bright lights bounced off the white hallway, leading to momentarily blindness.

The hallway was indeed white. Pure white walls accompanied with pure white tiles and a pure white ceiling blinded both of them for a minute after several minutes in that dark staircase. Rangiku stepped out behind Toshiro and she quietly closed the door so that it was open the same amount as when they found it just in case someone happened to walk by.

Toshiro looked left to right, his brow furrowing in confusion. To his left was a dead end; you could walk a few paces but had to stop due to the wall. To his right the hallway extended a little farther but not much. The only difference was that about halfway down the hall on the wall opposite of them sat a room. The door was open and voices floated through as they stood there and listened.

"I can explain that," a deep male voice said.

Directly after that someone said, "If only," before a gunshot rang out. Toshiro's eyes widened and forgetting he had to be quiet, he rushed towards the door, stopping only when Rangiku grabbed the neck of his shirt right as he was about to step through to the entrance of the door.

"No, Tachio!" Rangiku whispered. "You can't. Not yet. There's a gun in there; you have to be careful."

He glared at her but didn't move another step, realizing she was right. He couldn't just barge in there with no plan or anything. What if he barged in and Aizen had the gun pointed at Momo. Would he shoot her because he ran in like that? That scenario could not happen. No matter the cost, he would not let it happen.

"Hello Hinamori-kun, Hinamori-san," the same voice spoke. A sigh of relief escaped Toshiro and he didn't realize how worried he was about Momo until he heard her name. "It's a shame someone had to die today."

It was silent for a minute as they listened to Aizen making his way over to them, his footsteps slow and deliberate. He was trying to scare them and Toshiro was sure it was working. "I'm disappointed, Hinamori-kun. I thought that after my little . . . present, you'd tell that boy to back off and leave you alone. It appears that didn't happen at all, and because of you I had to divert my attention to those two annoying brats."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. So that's why they suddenly got blocked off at what seemed every corner; Aizen had realized and was making sure that they couldn't get through to find Momo. Too bad his plan hadn't worked.

'_The letter…'_

* * *

><p><em>Toshiro sat on his couch, staring out the window while the TV mindlessly played. There was nothing interesting on TV so he had just set it on something random while he thought. He thought about many different things. Namely one person.<em>

_Momo . . ._

_He didn't know what was going on with her. It was strange; she suddenly stopped talking to him after that incident where she nearly had a panic attack. He guess it involved something—someone—from her past that she was terrified of. Her parents' killer? Something about what happened two years ago? Were the two involved somehow, and if so was the same person involved? These and many more questions swam through his mind as he stared out that window._

_His hands clenched into fists at his sides. If that bastard had hurt Momo he would make sure that he never walked again. No one hurt Momo; she was too innocent and too kind for such things and he'd be damned if he let that bastard hurt her anymore._

_No, he would protect her._

_A flock of birds suddenly fluttered past his window and his aquamarine eyes followed them as they flapped their wings, flying to who knows where. Shortly after the birds started flying by, his front door slammed open causing him to jump._

"_What the hell?!" he looked over at the door, glaring when he saw the culprit. "Matsumoto! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just barge into someone's place like that, you knock first!"_

"_Tachio!" Rangiku rushed in, totally ignoring what he said. "Come one, quick! You have to come." She grabbed his upper arm, pulling him up from the couch and dragging him across the floor towards the door._

"_Matsumoto!" he exclaimed as he stopped, yanking his arm from hers with such force that it sent Rangiku stumbling forwards slightly. "What the hell is this emergency?"_

_After righting herself, Rangiku looked at Toshiro with a panicked expression, her blue eyes wide, her arms flailing around as she tried to explain. "Momo—"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Toshiro brushed past her, walking across the hall to Momo's apartment and banging on the door. "Hinamori?" he called. When there was no answer he turned to Rangiku. "What's wrong with Hinamori? Did something happen?"_

"_I was trying to tell you!" she exclaimed with a huff. "Momo's not there. I don't know where she is or what happened. T-there's something on her kitchen table. A note and a box. She must have looked in the box and read the note and then—" she stopped, taking a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't know what happened after that."_

_Toshiro narrowed his eyes, turning towards Momo's door and opening it without knocking. A letter and a box? From who? Whoever it was, it obviously was not good if it got Rangiku this riled up._

_He pushed through the open door, stepping through the threshold. He didn't notice any immediate change but as soon as he walked down the short entryway and around the left corner he stopped, staring._

_Rangiku wasn't kidding about the box. It was overturned on the table, styrofoam peanuts scattered everywhere, tumbling out onto the wooden table as a piece of folded paper lay on the floor at the table's feet. Toshiro couldn't exactly see what was in the box originally but telling from the mess Momo had left, he was guessing it was something that terrified her to the core._

_He swore. If it really was him, he was definitely going to kick his ass now._

_Walking towards the table, Toshiro stopped when the letter was at his feet. He bent over and picked it up, looking at the neat writing on the front. _Hinamori-kun _it read. His hand clenched around the paper, crinkling it. He hadn't even read it yet, and he already felt like punching the asshole who wrote this. The way that her name was written, the power it gave off, really irritated and pissed him off._

_Opening it he started reading it, pausing to reread some sentences and words:_

Hinamori-kun,

It's been a long time. I hope you're doing well in your new home. Or old, should I say, as that will no longer be your home very shortly.

You keep running away from me. Why is that? You know you'll never escape me; I'll always find you. That's why you must always run, like you have been doing these last two years, like you'll continue to do for many more years to come.

Is it because of the despicable white haired boy? I saw you with him the other day. You looked like you were having fun and it looked like you were falling in love with him. Don't you remember what happened last time you got close to someone? I'm sure you do and I'm sure you wouldn't want him to get dragged into your mess just as your friend was.

No matter, I'm sure we'll see the outcome of this turn of events just like we saw the turn of events with your parents.

I'm sure you figured it out by now, Hinamori-kun. How I was involved with their death, how I caused it. The thing is, you still don't know why and I'm sure you'd like to know, wouldn't you? Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.

Aizen

_Toshiro stared at the paper, his hands clenched the paper tightly as he glared at it. What the hell did this bastard mean? And if this was here on the floor with the box contents spilled everywhere, where the hell was Momo?_

_He spun on his foot to face Rangiku, causing her to jump from his sudden movement. "Where's Hinamori?" When Rangiku opened her mouth to answer he snapped, "Now, Matsumoto! I want to know what the hell happened to her!"_

_Rangiku glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, if you'd let me talk I might actually be able to tell you!" she snapped back. Looking away, she sighed, closing her eyes briefly before opening them and looking back at Toshiro. "She was kidnapped."_

_Toshiro stared at her unblinking for several moments. "What?" he asked, incredulous._

"_I mean what I said; she was kidnapped."_

"_What do you mean she was kidnapped?!"_

"_I mean what I said, Tachio! She was kidnapped."_

_His hands clenched into tights fists, digging his nails into the palm of his hands. He got to her. After he said he'd protect her and he wouldn't let him take her, he got her anyways._

_A hiss escaped between his teeth as he looked straight at Rangiku. "How do you know about this? You know for sure?"_

_A look of hesitation passed over Rangiku's face. She seemed to war with herself over what to say before speaking. "I . . . got a call from someone. I can't tell you everything, it's not up to me, but it is someone that's associated with her parents' murderer," she said quietly._

"_Are you sure?"_

_When Rangiku nodded in confirmation, Toshiro stalked past her and out the door, down the stairs, and through the apartment building doors with Rangiku hot on his heels._

"_Tachio!" Rangiku called after him, jogging to catch up to him. "Where are you going?" she asked when she stood next to him._

"_To save Hinamori obviously," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_She went quiet, walking beside him silently for several minutes. "Then you'll need help," she said, looking over at him and gave him a small smile. _

_Toshiro turned his head, looking at her and nodding. "Thank you, Matsumoto."_

* * *

><p>Now Toshiro stood as quiet as he could, shifting ever so slightly towards the door to be able to hear better. There wasn't much noise or talking he could hear besides what Aizen had just said. It was fairly quiet.<p>

Then he heard a small gasp after some shuffling movement. "No matter. I dealt with it, now I can deal with you."

Toshiro's eyes widened the moment the words left Aizen's mouth and without thinking he jumped into the middle of the doorway to see a gun pointed at Momo's forehead. Her face was frozen with fear, her whole body paralyzed. He had no doubt in his mind that while she was scared, she had accepted the fact that she was going to die today. She was expecting it.

He was going to foil those plans. He wasn't letting her die anytime soon and he would prevent it.

"Hinamori!" Before he had time to think, his voice had spoken for him. He watched as Momo turned her head, looking at him with such horror, such terror, that he almost believed she had just watched him or Rangiku get shot.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" her soft voice spoke with a thick layer or terror. He could hear it. He could hear it even through his fast breathing; he knew it looked like he had run straight here rather than the truth which was his anger. He was taking deep breaths again and again and again to try to calm himself.

"Get away from her," he hissed to Aizen, his eyes trained on the gun. It never moved, not that he expected it to.

"Oh, why should I?" Toshiro's eyes moved from the gun up to Aizen's face and he watched his eyebrows raise. "It seems that I have the upper hand here, considering I'm the one holding the gun and you're the one who wants to prevent it. And by coming any closer, you are not preventing it. Do you understand, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro clenched his hands at his sides, glaring at Aizen. If he took even the slightest step, he'd blow a bullet through Momo's head faster than he could blink. What was he going to do?

His eyes darted from the gun to Aizen, back to the gun, then up to Aizen, before settling on Momo. The look of pure terror softened his gaze for a split second. He hated seeing her in any state close to this; it really affected him.

Suddenly there was an audible click as the safety snapped off. Toshiro's eyes widened and he leaped forward, intending to try and stop Aizen, but before he could barely move the gun went off.

There was a long silence, hindered with laboured breathing from everyone but Aizen. He was standing in both shock and anger, staring at the bullet hole in the wall before looking down at the elder Hinamori that held his arm tightly, aiming it above Momo's head and towards the wall.

Aizen's gaze narrowed into slits as he focused on Momo's mother. "Why you…" he growled, turning the gun to point at her. She stood there frozen for a split second before Toshiro ran forward, tackling Aizen to the ground before he could shoot, sending the gun flying across the room, hitting to the wall and bouncing off it, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Untie Hinamori and get out of here!" Toshiro yelled, wrestling Aizen.

"B-But, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo cried out in protest as her mother untied her. "We can't leave you!"

"Hinamori, I'll be fine!" he grunted as Aizen punched him in the stomach, trying to keep him occupied for the moment. "Just go. Take Matsumoto with you!"

He sensed her hesitating, standing there after being untied, unsure if she should leave him; afraid that he'd be hurt if she did leave. "_Go, _Hinamori! I'll be fine." After a minute of not hearing any footsteps he snapped, "Now, Hinamori! I would really prefer if you didn't get hurt or die today!"

It was silent for a minute before Momo spoke. "O-okay. I'll go. Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered before grabbing her mother's hand and rushing out of the door.

"Tachio, I'm not going to leave you," Rangiku said, standing at the door, holding the gun. "You can't force me to leave with Momo and leave you here. She'd hate me if I did that, and I think I'd hate me too."

For a moment, Toshiro stared at Rangiku in shock. He never thought the strawberry blonde cared about him that much, especially not over going to see if Momo was okay.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off the enemy," Aizen hissed, getting Toshiro in a choke hold while he was distracted. Toshiro mentally swore, struggling and fighting to get out of his grip. "You're not going anywhere," Aizen said, tightening his hold around Toshiro's neck.

"Drop the gun." He directed this statement to Rangiku. "If you so much as move I will not hesitate to snap his neck."

Rangiku hesitated, her face faltering as she debated. Toshiro opened his mouth to speak, to tell her not to do it, that he'd kill them if she dropped the gun, only to have Aizen tighten his arm even more. "Not a word," he hissed. "Drop it," he repeated, this time loud enough for Rangiku to hear him. "I'm not kidding, and you would know, Rangiku Matsumoto."

A hiss escaped Rangiku's lips, glowering at Aizen as she deliberated. Drop the gun or shoot?

What choice did she really have? If she let Toshiro die, or shot him by accident, Momo would have a fit. She'd be completely pissed at her; she'd be miserable for the rest of her life. No, she couldn't let that happen, either of those options, so she did the one thing she never thought she'd do: she set the gun down on the floor.

A smile crept across Aizen's face. "Good girl. Now, kick it across the floor towards me."

"Not until you release him," Rangiku replied, crossing her arms.

"I don't think you understand the situation here, Matsumoto. If you don't kick the gun over here, I am quite in the power to kill this boy here."

"And I am quite in the power to pick this gun up and shoot you."

Aizen glared at her, clenching his hand into a tight fist. "Are you trying to test my patience?"

"Are you trying to test my aim?" Rangiku fired back, glaring.

After several minutes of tense silence, Aizen's grip on Toshiro loosened until he could get up and walk over to Rangiku. Standing next to her, Aizen glared even harder at them both. "The gun?"

"Matsumoto, there's no time to bend down and grab the gun," Toshiro said so quietly only Rangiku could hear. "The best course of action would be to kick the gun over to him."

Rangiku eyed the gun before eyeing Aizen, hesitating for a moment, before kicking the gun over to Aizen. "Now what?" she looked at Toshiro.

"Run."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you all enjoyed it! I love writing as Rangiku. So much fun. xD

Like I asked above, has anyone read Bleach chapter 615? And what're your thoughts on it?! CRAZY in my opinion.

Well, until next time! Please review everyone! :D Next chapter (or chapter 14) I'll have some information on an upcoming HitsuHina fanfic! It's a lot different than this one. So stay tuned! :)


End file.
